Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox
by Sammy562
Summary: When we all thought Sonic Generations was finished, there was more! A mysterious hedgehog called Paradox appears and he seems to be after the Master Emerald. Will Sonic and co. stop him from achieving his goals? Or will he bring back a being that has the ability to destroy the universe? Rated T just in case. NOTE: This fan fiction has been cancelled. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: How it all Ended

**Hi! Just a few notes before you read this fan fiction. Firstly, this fan fiction is dedicated to all my friends on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki and I hope they enjoy this! Secondly, this story takes place after Sonic Generations so in order to understand this fan fiction you must've either completed or watched a full playthrough of Sonic Generations, particularly the 3DS version. And thirdly I hope you enjoy this fan fiction! Now without further adieu, STEVEN! ROLE THE FILM!**

Chapter 1: How it all ended…

"Okay, whatever you are, if you want to avoid an embarrassing beat down, you better give up now!"

Two blue hedgehogs and two orange two-tailed foxes were standing in a zone filled with golden gears, spacious skies and everything was in chaos! The hedgehogs were known as Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog. The taller one with the longer quills and legs was the Sonic from the present time while the shorter Sonic with the plumper belly and black pupils was the Sonic from the past, 1991 to be exact. The two foxes were called Miles Prower, better known as Tails, and Miles Prower, also better known as Tails. The taller Tails was from the present while the shorter Tails was from the same time as past Sonic. The blue hedgehogs were both in a fighting stance as they were facing the gigantic behemoth that lay before them. It was a gigantic mechanised beast with two arms, each with rotating gears around them and massive fingers with purple spikes. Its eyes were sky blue as well as the inside of its cavernous mouth. It had a mechanical lower jaw right under its face, which looked like a pitch-black mask that was slowly flaking away. On its back there were two purple domes, one behind the other, and in the centre of the beast was a massive core, emitting black electricity. The beast just floated there, gears clanking, smoke flying, electricity crackling, just staring at the four mobians. Then the purple dome at the back began to slide open and revealed a large man with a very amusing moustache.

"You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion!" the man objected. The man wore a red zip jacket with yellow hand collars along with black leg coverings with boots. He wore a pair of dark blue spectacles and a pair of goggles on his forehead. The older duo was immediately shocked when they saw the familiar doctor controlling the gargantuan beast.

"Eggman!" yelped present Tails. "But how?" Just then the second dome slid open revealing another man that looked just like Dr. Eggman, however he was shorter, fatter and had yellow stripes descending on his shirt.

"He had a little help," replied the second man. This was then the younger duo had their turn to be shocked.

"Dr. Robotnik!" shrieked past Tails.

"Nobody calls me that anymore," exclaimed the past doctor while wagging his finger abruptly. "Would you be so kind as to explain, gentleman, genius Dr. Eggman from the future?" he then asked as he turned his head towards his future self.

"It would be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman of the past," replied the present Dr. Eggman. The present doctor then turned his head back to the four confused mobians in front of them. "After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats!" The present was now getting excited. "In order to perfect it, I needed the help of somebody as smart as I am. And the only person that smart…is me!" The present doctor directed back to the past doctor as he said this.

"Oh, you are too kind my dear future self! And I was happy to help!" exclaimed past Dr. Eggman being very flattered.

"And while I was at it, I decided to trap you in this world as well," continued present Dr. Eggman. Present Tails was then getting really angry.

"But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world!" yelled present Tails.

"The world?" questioned present . "I'm going to **own** the world once I'm finished with Sonic!" He then started laughing maniacally before being interrupted by his past self.

"You mean **we're** going to own the world!" exclaimed the past doctor before joining in on the maniacal laughing. Then both the past and present Sonics started to pull a very bored expression through both their faces and their body positions.

"I can't listen to any more of this," retorted present Sonic. "I beat you all the time by myself. And now there's two of me!" The present Sonic then gestured a hand towards his past self who was putting on a very determined face. The doctors stopped laughing and focused their attention back on the hedgehogs.

"Then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you!" retorted the present doctor. Suddenly the beast the two doctors were sitting in was charging up a large shadowy orb in the middle of its hands and was preparing to attack the hedgehogs.

"Look out!" yelled present Sonic as the creature fired several mini orbs at both the Sonics and they tried to dodge them.

"Move all you want!" yelled the present doctor. "I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly!" The gargantuan continued to fire orbs at the super fast hedgehogs. However one orb managed to strike behind the hedgehogs and knocked them down. "The Time Eater obliterates time and space! Did you really think you could escape him just by running around?" taunted present Dr. Eggman as he chuckled maniacally. "Now it's time to meet your doom, Sonics!" The Time Eater started to charge up on final orb and fired it towards the hedgehogs. They flinched, though they weren't hit, for both past and present Tails jumped in the way to take the blow for their best pals. They both lay injured on the floor as each Sonic ran to their friend.

"Tails! Are you okay?!" asked present Sonic who was leaning over present Tails.

"Owww. I think so," wailed present Tails.

"Why did you do that?!" questioned present Sonic while checking his pal for any injuries. All his friend did though was force an awkward chuckle. Past Sonic was trying to help past Tails up and he breathed,

"I wanted to help too…I'm sorry." Past Sonic nodded in response. The Sonics let them rest and they turned towards the shadowy behemoth known as the Time Eater. The hedgehogs looked at each other.

"Well we can't let Tails do all the hard work here, can we, partner?" asked present Sonic as his past self nodded with a serious look on his face. Just then a blinding flash of light appeared around the two hedgehogs and the doctors were extremely confused.

"Hm? That light?!" wailed present Dr. Eggman while shaking his head from side to side.

"Th-The Chaos Emeralds!" stuttered past Dr. Eggman while grabbing his head. Then the hedgehogs started to float in the air as seven emeralds appeared around them. One of red, one of dark blue, one of yellow, one of green, one of white, one of purple and one of light blue. The Sonics started placing their bodies into a battle stance position as the seven chaos emeralds orbited around them at rapid speed.

"It's time to end this! Time to show 'em what we can do!" yelled present Sonic as the emeralds suddenly went inside them in a light just as bright as before. And once the lights subsided, they revealed two golden hedgehogs with ascending golden quills.

"Let's do this!" yelled the now present Super Sonic. His past counterpart nodded again and they charged towards the Time Eater. The doctors' domes quickly slid closed and the Time Eater charged back. The fight lasted for what seemed like an eternity to present and past Tails, but to the Super Sonics and the Time Eater, time was fluxuating at rapid movements, making it seem from like a few seconds, to a few months! The Time Eater threw many attacks at the golden duo as he was being commanded by the two doctors. The colossal beast tried crushing them in its hands, tried firing lasers at them and even tried creating gigantic gears and throwing them at the hedgehogs, though the golden duo were too fast for it. The Sonics then started charging into the Time Eater's core, causing tremendous damage and making the beast wail and roar in pain. As they did this, the doctors were starting to panic more and more, however they weren't going to give up. They kept commanding the Time Eater to attack the Sonics but they were still to fast. Eventually the core took so much damage that the past Dr. Eggman ordered the Time Eater to retreat. It did so willingly and began to fall back. Past and present Super Sonic weren't going to let him escape. They closed together, used all their chaos energy and charged straight towards the Time Eater at thunderous speed! The Time Eater tried to block the core with its arms but it was no good. The golden hedgehogs burst straight through the arms and core and exploded out of the beast's back. The doctors wailed in defeat as the core that kept the Time Eater alive began to implode, sending the doctors to White Space and destroying the Time Eater! Then suddenly another bright flash of light enveloped all the mobians and after a while it sent them back to present day Mobius!

"This place, we're back at the party!" celebrated present Tails, marvelling all the nature he had been away from for a long time. Present Sonic looked down at the party table and noticed the chilli dog Tails gave him before the Time Eater took them.

"Still warm. Nice! The benefits of time travel!" marvelled present Sonic as he swallowed the chilli dog whole. He then walked towards past Sonic who was just amazed at the meadow they arrived in. "Hey, Sonic, it was great teaming up with you! I hope that boost helps in the future, I mean the past, you know what I mean!" Past Sonic put on a happy face and attempted to do a boost like the one present Sonic showed him in White Space, though he couldn't go that far and ended up falling down on his head. "Dude, sweet! And your only gonna get better!" Just then past Tails ran to his pal from his time and helped him up.

"The gate back to our world is getting smaller!" warned past Tails. "We'd better go, Sonic." Past Sonic then put on a really depressed face considering he had made some new friends on his unexpected journey. Present Sonic and Tails realised this and also looked a bit depressed.

"I wished we had more time," moaned present Tails. Past Sonic and Tails then started to move towards the time portal which was getting even smaller. "Take care you two!"

"You two," replied past Tails. "Bye." Past Tails jumped into the portal and past Sonic was about to as well.

"Hey, Sonic! Enjoy your future, it's gonna be great!" yelled present Sonic. Past Sonic nodded in reply and jumped in the portal right before it closed. Past Sonic and Tails made it back to their own Time, present Sonic celebrated his birthday with his friends and the two doctors were banished to White Space.

But there was more to this than expected. What Sonic, Tails and even Eggman didn't know was that the Time Eater had what we call, a back-up plan. Hidden inside of its body was another power core, but this one was much smaller. Just as past and present Super Sonic were about to strike through the Time Eater's main core, it struck a time rift, making time slow down immensely! The Time Eater booted up its back-up core and was about to teleport it to an area in present Sonic's world. All it had to do to complete its back-up plan was to scan the physical life data of any living being in order for the back-up core to obtain a physical form once it reached Sonic's planet. But it needed the data and quick. Then the Time Eater noticed the golden hedgehog in front of him, present Sonic! It quickly scanned his life data and downloaded it to the back-up core. The golden duo was now inches away from it. The Time Eater plotted Earth's planet coordinates and teleported the core away before time returned to normal. Time then reverted back to its original speed, the Sonics burst through the Time Eater's main core and its original body was destroyed…


	2. Chapter 2: Reincarnation

**Hello again! Just some extra notes before this chapter (trust me, these will be common). Firstly, the first fan character will be introduced that was created by yours truly! To find out more about the character, you can look it up on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki. And secondly, this chapter does contain some possibly obscure characters, so if you don't know about them, look them up on the internet 'cause I just can't be bothered. Now that that's over with, STEVEN! FILM! (Just in case you didn't know, I'm a fan of Tobuscus)**

Chapter 2: Reincarnation

In Spring Yard Zone, there were badniks roaming across the steel platforms, passing by lit up bumpers, spikes and scraps of their fallen companions.

But in a section of the metallic zone, a small pig was running off into the distance, and shortly behind it was a Roller Badnik, curled up in its ball and chasing the pig. Obviously the Roller zoomed past the pig and knocked it over, making it even more petrified. The Roller came out of its metallic ball and was reaching towards the poor farm animal. But just then a small, purple explosion occurred right behind the badnik, making it forget about the pig and stared at the phenomenon that was happening. The pig noticed this and managed to run away without being noticed. After about a minute, the explosion subsided to reveal a small, floating orb. Then the orb started to grow a head and limbs, which intrigued the badnik even more. The head started growing six large spines on the back of it along with a pair of pointed ears and a nose. The Roller just still stayed there, not caring if the pig had already run half a mile away. Gears were appearing as well around what appeared to be the wrists and ankles. It started growing hands that appeared to be robotic along with it seeming to have shoes similar to Sonic's, except they were black instead of red and the buckle was hexagonal instead of square. The badnik that had been watching had almost completely stopped moving. But then the being that was being formed suddenly landed on its feet and to the badnik's surprise, it was a hedgehog!

This hedgehog was dark purple with six large spines and pointed ears. He had eyes similar to the Time Eater, with the eye colour and the black, flaky mask. He had a pointed nose along with a darker purple muzzle. He had golden gears rotating around his arms and ankles and had black, robotic hands. His shoes were just like they were during the transformation. The hedgehog then looked around, trying to locate his surroundings.

"I appear to be in Spring Yard Zone," spoke the hedgehog in a dark voice. The hedgehog looked down in front of him and noticed the badnik staring at him. The hedgehog created a floating golden gear in his hand and prepared to throw it. "Be gone!" he yelled as he threw the gear and it sliced straight through the Roller's steel body and it exploded! A small blue bird popped out and it was injured. It looked up and noticed the sinister looking hedgehog staring down at it. It screeched in panic and tried to fly away, but ended up falling because of its injured wing. "_Pathetic," _the Hedgehog thought. He then ignored the blue bird and closed his eyes and after a few minutes he opened his eyes and they flashed white. "_The nearest power source is located on Angel Island,"_ he thought. The hedgehog then began to run through Spring Yard Zone in the direction of Angel Island. "This time Sonic, you and all you hold dear are doomed!"

**2 Days Later…**

The purple hedgehog was running across a very desert landscape. There was practically no wildlife whatsoever. The hedgehog then stopped all of a sudden as he spotted a building in the distance. It was a metal building with small orange robots guarding it. The hedgehog recognised the robots. They were Egg Pawns that were invented by Dr. Eggman.

"_The doctor had assisted me with my goals before," _thought the hedgehog as he ran towards the building. The Egg Pawns noticed and blocked the entrance.

"HALT! IDENTIFY YOURSELF AND YOUR REASONS FOR ENTERING THE DOCTOR'S PRESENCE!" yelled one of the Egg Pawns.

"The name is not important," replied the hedgehog. "I'm here to speak to Dr. Eggman." The Egg Pawn grabbed a speaker device and spoke into it.

"DOCTOR! THERE IS A HEDGEHOG HERE TO SEE YOU! HIS NAME IS NOT IMPORTANT!" transmitted the Egg Pawn.

"_For an I.Q of 300, he makes some pathetic robots," _the hedgehog mentally sighed_._ After a lot of yelling in the conversation, the Egg Pawn allowed him in. The hedgehog walked down a long corridor, passing by a lot more robots along the way until he entered what appeared to be a control room and there in a large podium was the doctor himself, looking at many blueprints on the screen that seemed to have pictures of a mysterious looking Conch. The doctor turned around and noticed the purple hedgehog looking at him.

"Ahh! You're the hedgehog my guards told me about. Who are you?" asked the doctor while lowering himself down the podium.

"What is important at the moment is that I request your assistance," replied the hedgehog in his dark voice. "You might remember a being known as the Time Eater, right?"

"Correct, but it was, wait a moment." As the doctor took a closer look at the hedgehog standing before him, he noticed that he shared many similarities with the behemoth itself! But also, for some reason, it also shared some similarities with Sonic, his arch-nemesis.

"Your estimations are correct," answered the hedgehog as if he was reading the doctor's thoughts. "I am what is left of the being that destroys time and space, the monster that can change all timelines and bring them back; my name is Paradox the Hedgehog, doctor." The doctor was more than shocked about this. Knowing that the Time Eater in question can also reincarnate itself into another being was just incredible!

"B-But how?" stuttered Dr. Eggman. As Paradox explained about how he was reincarnated, the doctor put on more and more of an evil smile and thought of all the possibilities he could have with a respawning time beast. He could control time and space itself!

"So you see, doctor, I need to get to Angel Island and reach the power source there,"

"The Master Emerald?"

"Exactly. And with that power I will bring the Time Eater back and with your help, we will finally erase this worthless universe!" roared Paradox. Eggman then burst into laughter once the hedgehog said those words.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Sorry, we can't have that," chuckled the doctor while wagging a finger. "You're going to help me erase my past mistakes!"

"Wait, what?!" yelled Paradox as he suddenly became very angry.

"I don't want to destroy the universe," laughed the maniacal doctor. "There won't be anything more for me! I want to control the universe, not obliterate it!" The doctor went back up to his podium and started to change all of his blueprints, still keeping a devilish smile on his face. Paradox was now starting to writhe with anger.

"The whole purpose for the Time Eater to exist was to erase this god-forsaken universe, and your wasting its potential!?" roared Paradox.

"Tut, tut," retorted Dr. Eggman. "Language. Now we need to look after you until the plan is fool-proof. Guards!" Suddenly a group of up to eight Egg Pawns arrived and grabbed Paradox. "Toss him into a safety cell until the time comes."

"Doctor," whispered Paradox sinisterly. "You will let me go and assist in the rebirth of the Time Eater, or I'll make you regret escaping White Space!" Eggman shuddered at this.

"_Trust me, I'm more than glad I escaped,"_ the doctor thought while remembering what happened in White Space with his past self. Paradox then created several floating gears and threw them all at the Egg Pawns surrounding him, causing them all to explode. Eggman noticed this and pressed a large red button on the podium. This made the outer walls lower down into the metallic floor, revealing the Egg mobile, resting in the Egg Emperor! "I hate having to attack my former comrades, but I need to give you some discipline!" yelled the doctor as the Egg Emperor's cockpit closed Eggman inside it, giving him full control. The Egg Emperor had a large sword attached to its right arm and a shield on its left. It also had several mini jets attached to its back and lower body, allowing it to hover. It had a glowing, multi-coloured core on its chest, which appeared to be where the doctor was. Dr. Eggman pressed another button, which then summoned many E-1006 Egg Hammers. They were all gigantic robots just like the Egg Emperor however they were purple and black, they had what appeared to be metallic helmets on their heads and, most identifiable, they carried unnaturally large hammers! "Do you understand who you must help now?" laughed in the Egg Emperor's microphone. Paradox then created a small shadowy orb in his hands.

"I don't have time for this," cursed Paradox. He then raised the orb up in the air as he looked at Eggman. "But you don't have the space!" Paradox slammed the orb onto the ground and the reaction caused the orb to slowly explode! The explosion engulfed the Egg Emperor, the Egg Hammers and soon the entire lab! The confused doctor looked around the purple and black and was terrified at what he saw. He saw all of his Egg Hammers slowly disintegrating into nothingness! But once he noticed what was happening, the Egg Emperor slowly started to flake away as well! He made the Egg Mobile eject from the metal hulk and escaped the lab before he was disintegrated too. He just managed to escape the lab before the explosion's reaction caught up with him. After hovering for about half a mile, he turned around and saw what was left of his lab, being engulfed by the shadowy dome that Paradox created. Once he stared for a while he zoomed away off into the distance. Back at the lab, in the centre of the explosion was Paradox, just standing there with an expression of pure rage on his face. Eventually the lab and everything in it was disintegrated and erased from space. Paradox was still standing there, looking up at the fleeing doctor.

"First your lab, then your world and then your worthless universe," whispered Paradox as he got into a running stance and then dashed towards Angel Island. "You better kiss them goodbye, doctor."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**I forgot to mention this for the last two chapters so I'll just say this now, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS! What I do own though is Paradox the Hedgehog because I created him, but everyone else so far is property of SEGA who are much better than me in every way. Enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter 3: Old Friends

In a meadow, a few steps away from Seaside Hill, Sonic was taking a snooze while Tails was working on some sort of mechanism. Sonic then slowly woke up and was very annoyed about Tails taking this long to run a test.

"Urrgh. Tails," moaned Sonic. Tails, looking very annoyed, turned around to see his off-the-road bored friend.

"Yes, Sonic?" Tails asked now noticing his pal had just taken a nap.

"When will this doo-hickey of yours be finished?" yawned Sonic.

"First of all, it's not a doo-hickey! It is a new invention that will hopefully be able to search your brain through scans for forgotten memories and show them to everyone else," replied the two-tailed fox now starting to show off his part-made invention. "And secondly, it's almost finished."

"So, why did you want me to test this brain scanning doo-hickey of yours anyway?"

"You know how your birthday was last week?"

"My what?"

"Exactly," sighed Tails. "My brain will never forget anything because I have a…"

"An I.Q. of freakin' 300! You told me your life story before!" groaned a now very annoyed Sonic.

"But you, you would be the perfect test subject!" replied Tails.

"You could've pointed it out in a more subtle way, Tails," said Sonic, looking very downcast.

"Sorry, I'll try to next time," laughed Tails. The kitsune then picked up what appeared to be a helmet with electro pads on the outside. Tails placed the invention on Sonic's head and flicked a few switches, causing the invention to start up.

"So are you sure about this Tails?" said Sonic looking a bit confused.

"Not a clue!" replied Tails from the back. "That's why it's a prototype!" Tails then flicked one more switch and then Sonic felt a small electrical shock.

"Owww! That really hu..."

"Prototype!" Tails yelled over the noises that the helmet was making. "Okay, I just have to set the date of when his birthday was," he whispered to himself as he entered a small date on a keypad at the back of the helmet. Then the helmet started to rumble for a while which only just confused Sonic even more and after a while it stopped. According to Tails' predictions, now a holographic image should've appeared in front of Sonic, showing him the main memories of that day, but the results were far from what Tails intended to happen. It burst into a cloud of smoke! Sonic yelped and threw the helmet off straight away. He then checked his head to see if it was on fire, which luckily for him, it wasn't. Tails face palmed himself before picking up the smoking metal heap.

"Is that a memory scanner or a thing that starts up campfires?" cocked Sonic while still petting his head for fires.

"Oh well, back to the drawing board," moaned Tails. Just then a touch screen device that Tails had also brought with him began to send off a ring tone. It was originally a translator that Tails built in order to understand the wisps, an alien race that he and Sonic had to rescue. Though once Tails had finally gotten it working, the wisps had to leave. Trying to still put the device to good use, Tails changed the translator proportions and made it into an app in some cases. After doing this Tails also added a video phone, music player, a camera and more. It appeared that someone was calling on the video phone so Tails picked it up and answered, but as soon as he did he immediately regretted it. "Oh great! This is all I need!"

On the video screen showed a bald man wearing dark blue spectacles, a pair of goggles on his forehead and had a large bushy moustache. It was Dr. Eggman! Tails was already annoyed with the invention exploding and this didn't help at all.

"What is it this time, Eggman?" groaned Tails. As soon as Sonic heard Tails say "Eggman", he immediately turned towards Tails and his portable device. "You're planning on taking over the world? You've invented a new robot and want to show it off? And how did you call me on this?"

"I learned how to hack portable devices," replied the doctor understanding why Tails would be annoyed at this moment in time. "And even though this would be the usual thing I would do, the answer is no." Tails' annoyed expression started to turn into a confused one.

"Then what?" asked Tails.

"Miles, I wish to speak to Sonic," replied Dr. Eggman. Just then a blue, cocky smiling face appeared on Eggman's Egg Mobile screen.

"What's up, Eggster?" cocked Sonic.

"Something terrible has happened at my lab! The Time Eater, it still lives!" warned Dr. Eggman. Tails gasped while Sonic just cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Me and little me destroyed the Time Eater when you were controlling it," questioned Sonic before turning to his fox friend next to him. "Oh, you mean that birthday!"

"Not entirely," replied the doctor. "Apparently the Time Eater has the ability to reincarnate its body before its old one is destroyed, yet keeping the memories of its past body."

"Then why are you telling us this?" asked a still confused Tails. "Knowing this you could control the Time Eater forever and change your past mistakes like you said before."

"In this usual scenario I would do just that, but again, the answer is no," answered Dr. Eggman.

"So it betrayed you," answered Sonic. Eggman's face lit up once Sonic said that.

"How did you know that?" questioned the doctor with a lot of confusion in his voice.

"Dude! Lots of your plans betray you!" cocked Sonic. "Gamma, Omega, Emerl, Dark Gaia and don't even get me started on Metal Sonic!"

"Don't remind me," moaned Dr. Eggman. "But it's different from the others. Here's what happened." The nervous doctor then began to recall the events that had occurred back at his lab with Paradox and while Sonic just kept his usual cocky yet calm tone, Tails was really starting to mentally panic. Not only was the Time Eater back, but also it was no longer under Eggman's control. Once Eggman had finished talking, Tails began to calm down and started thinking logically.

"So you're telling us that if Paradox gets to and absorbs the Master Emerald's power, it will transform back into the Time Eater and destroy the universe?" asked Tails.

"Correct," answered Dr. Eggman. "This is why I need your help. I want Sonic to take down Paradox before he reaches the Master Emerald."

"Of course, Egghead!" cocked Sonic. "It's my job to sort out your screw ups!"

"If you're going to leave, leave now!" interrupted Eggman. "According to my tracker, a trace amount of time-space residue is located just outside of Station Square, so hurry!"

"That's also my job!" replied Sonic. Tails head poked in front of the camera view so Eggman could see him.

"I'll go on ahead to Angel Island to tell Knuckles about this," added Tails. "Being the guardian of the Master Emerald he'll be sure to protect it."

"That would be appreciated," replied the doctor. "Now get going! I've got to do more research on Paradox to see if I can give any tips." then hung up and Tails put away the translator.

"'Kay! I'm off!" said Sonic as he prepared to run off to Station Square.

"SONIC!" yelled a recognisable girly voice. Before Sonic could run off a pink hedgehog ran into him and started hugging him. This hedgehog wore a red head band and had a pink hair tuft. She wore a red dress with a white stripe along the lower rim. She wore white gloves with golden rings around her wrists and she had red boots with white stripes going down from the front of them.

"It took me forever to find you, but I diiiid!" squealed the hedgehog.

"Hehehe, hey Amy," replied Sonic.

"So Sonic, why are you out here in this beautiful meadow without me?" moaned Amy never taking her eyes off the blue blur in front of her. Sonic stuttered to try and come up with an answer but then Tails stepped in to help his friend in trouble.

"He was testing a new invention I made, though it didn't turn out that well," answered Tails.

"Oh hi, Tails!" greeted Amy, now getting up and looking away from Sonic. Sonic saw Tails pass a quick wink and Sonic understood. "Sorry to hear about that, where is it?"

"What's left of it is over there," replied Tails as he took Amy further away from Sonic.

"Thanks buddy," whispered Sonic as he dashed off quickly to catch up with Paradox.


	4. Chapter 4: A Spiny Situation

**Just a reminder again, Sonic, Tails and so on are owned by SEGA while I own Paradox. Other fan characters will be introduced soon so stay tuned…**

Chapter 4: A Spiny Situation

Just on the outskirts of Station Square, a purple hedgehog was leaping from building to building in the direction of Emerald Coast. It was midday and many people were out shopping or having lunch, yet nobody noticed the purple blur dashing over their heads. Then Paradox stopped on top of Central Station and looked off in the distance. Just over the horizon there was a floating island with many jungle trees and mountains. That was his destination.

"Just a little further, and this universe is doomed!" Paradox thought. He leapt down from the top of the station and started running along Emerald Coast at high speeds.

Just then a blue streak ran right around Paradox at even faster speeds, making the sinister hedgehog stop in place.

"I've been waiting for you to step onto the scene, Sonic," said Paradox with his dark voice. Then the blue blur circling Paradox stopped in front of him and pulled his signature smile.

"Well, you certainly know the right hedgehog to remember!" cocked Sonic.

"I could just give you the choice to either let me past or be destroyed here," continued Paradox. "But after what you did to the Time Eater, I'm not even going to think about the offer!" Even as Paradox became filled with rage, Sonic's usual expression never disappeared.

"Whoa! Is that a way to greet old friends?" replied Sonic. Paradox started to clench his metallic fists in anger.

"I'll reach the Master Emerald, bring back the Time Eater and bring this universe down! And not even the hero of Mobius will stop me!" roared Paradox.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll see about that," retorted Sonic as he stretched his legs. The blue blur then started running around Paradox again to try and throw him off guard, though all Paradox did was close his eyes. After half a minute, Sonic finally ran towards Paradox from behind. Sonic spin dashed for his back and attacked. Though Sonic found something confusing, he was staying in place! Sonic opened his eyes and was shocked to see that two extra arms were grabbing Sonic's feet. Paradox now had four arms except the extra arms were a lot more bulky and weren't attached to Paradox. Paradox then swung Sonic and smashed him into the ground in front of him. Sonic touched his nose and realised it was bleeding!

"That enough of a hint?" whispered Paradox in an even more sinister voice. Sonic wiped the blood off his nose and glared at Paradox.

"I'm only just getting started!" yelled Sonic as he prepared to slide kick Paradox and make him fall over. But again, Paradox used his two extra arms to grab Sonic's foot and threw him into the air. Paradox quickly despawned his arms and then spawned a pair of wings! The wings were just like the Time Eater's, with the golden gears and hexagonal, colourful patterns. Paradox then flew up into the air at a high speed and grabbed Sonic's leg again, thirty feet off the ground.

"What about now?" laughed Paradox as he then started to spin Sonic around in the air. "I presume that killer whale down there would like a meal before his world is destroyed! How about we give it to him!" Sonic couldn't pull much of an expression due to the spinning around in the air, but he could notice in the waters was a large killer whale just staring at the hedgehogs in combat. Suddenly, Paradox flung Sonic in the direction of the whale and it had its mouth wide open! Sonic panicked as he fell faster and faster towards the gigantic sea mammal. "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

While this was happening, a pink hedgehog was taking a walk around Ocean Palace and it looked like she was looking for something.

"Good grief! Every time I find my Sonic, he sneaks away!" moaned Amy while still looking. "He's probably playing hard-to-get. Yeah! That's it! Once I find my Sonic I'll make sure he confesses his love for me!" Amy then started fantasising her and her blue hero watching sunsets, having romantic dinners, but most of all, Sonic proposing to her. Amy just smiled almost permanently every time she thought about that. Though all of this was then interrupted by a mysterious voice.

"I don't think it's playing hard-to-get," answered the dark voice. Amy immediately blushed once she found out someone was listening to her the whole time and shook her head around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Amy looked and then noticed a black hedgehog sitting on top of an old pillar. This hedgehog had red streaks going along his spines and had ruby eyes. He had a white tuft of fur on his chest. He also had red stripes along the sides of his arms and legs. He wore a pair of hover boots that looked very advanced to invent. He wore a pair of white gloves and an inhibitor ring around each of his wrists, which are designed to hold back one's powers. He sat there crossing his arms and legs and had his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating.

"Oh Shadow, it's you!" said Amy, feeling very relieved. "You nearly scared me there."

"You wouldn't be the first," replied Shadow while still keeping his eyes closed.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Amy. Shadow opened his eyes but didn't look at Amy.

"There's a new force at work," answered Shadow. "I'm trying to sense it, but it appears to be what Sonic is after." Amy's eyes suddenly widened when she though Sonic could be in danger.

"Why didn't he tell me he was fighting evil? He knows I always get nervous when he goes off being his reckless self!" worried Amy.

"But weren't you attracted to him being reckless in the first place?" asked Shadow now looking at the pink mobian.

"Well, yeah but…"

"That faker does what he pleases. He's a rogue," continued Shadow while leaping down from the pillar. "And even I know that nobody will change that nuisance if they could control his mind! In some cases that's what makes him a 'hero'." Amy then started to calm down.

"Thanks, Shadow," breathed Amy after wiping sweat from her head.

"I had to get some of that 'faker' stuff off my chest anyway," replied Shadow.

"So what is this force you were talking about?" asked Amy. Shadow looked off into the distance to where there were tall buildings just behind the horizon.

"I don't know," muttered Shadow. "And I have a feeling that faker won't be able to handle it this time."

"Nonsense!" Amy yelled. "Sonic can handle anything!"

As Sonic was flung away towards the killer whale, he closed his eyes and waited for the slobbery death before him. But then, somehow, he landed on something that appeared to feel like comfy leather. He opened his eyes to realise that he had actually landed in a hovering high tech vehicle piloted by a man.

"Eggman?!" breathed Sonic while trying to get back up.

"You can thank me later," hurried Dr. Eggman. Sonic nodded and prepared to leap out of the Egg Mobile when Eggman stopped him.

"What gives, Eggman?!" yelled Sonic.

"After doing my research, Paradox was reincarnated using your life data, therefore he knows every attack you knew before you defeated the Time Eater," stated Dr. Eggman. "You've got to think of new skills, and fast!" Paradox looked down and noticed how the doctor had saved what was going to be the killer whale's prey.

"Pathetic Mobian!" roared Paradox. The purple flying hedgehog created a golden gear in his hand. "Fight me!" Paradox threw it towards the Egg Mobile and it sliced away the side of the hovering vehicle, yet it was still flying.

"Sonic! Now!" ordered the doctor while trying to quickly fix the Egg Mobile before it exploded. Sonic jumped out of the Egg Mobile and spin dashed towards Paradox in the air.

"You'll never learn will you?" laughed Paradox as he despawned his wings and got his extra arms back. As he and Sonic fell, Paradox grabbed Sonic while he was still spinning with all four of his arms. But as soon as he did, Sonic kicked Paradox upwards right in the chin which made him let go of Sonic and he fell to the ground. Sonic landed on his hands and feet and got back up straight away while Paradox struggled a little.

"That's just what makes me Sonic the Hedgehog!" stated Sonic while pulling his signature smile again. Enraged, Paradox created two extra golden gears in his hands and throws them towards Sonic, though because of his speed, they missed. Sonic then started to follow the doctor's advice and kept making up new moves on the spot, though this wasn't an easy task as Paradox's attacks were quick also and Sonic was having trouble dodging every single one. Paradox then realised that he couldn't destroy Sonic here and he needed a diversion. The sinister hedgehog slowly began to create a purple orb in his hands and raised it up in the air. The doctor remembered the last time Paradox used this attack and immediately panicked.

"Sonic!" yelled Dr. Eggman. "Get away! Now!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, run!" Sonic then turned towards Paradox and watched as the purple hedgehog suddenly unleashed a powerful explosion. Sonic reacted in time and ran away from the explosion and jumped back into the Egg Mobile, which straight away zoomed further back. Paradox saw this and chuckled sinisterly.

"That was a fatal mistake, hedgehog!" laughed Paradox as he spawned wings and flew off to Angel Island. The shadowy explosion had already erased Emerald Coast and was starting to erase Station Square.

A distorted, booming sound echoed all the way Ocean Palace and it attracted Shadow's and Amy's attention. Many small birds were flying away and fish swam further down into the waters.

"What was that?" asked Amy. Shadow turned back to where Station Square was and noticed a large, shadowy explosion engulfing the city.

"It's the being that Sonic is fighting," replied Shadow in his dark voice. "He's blown up Station Square and Emerald Coast, but it doesn't look like an ordinary explosion." Amy started to mentally panic again.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Amy cried. "Shadow! We've got to help him!" After looking at Amy's worried face, Shadow agreed.

"Very well," sighed Shadow. "Hold on." Amy grabbed on to Shadow's arm as he pulled out a green gem that he had with him. "That faker should take better care of these."

"A Chaos Emerald!" gasped Amy. Shadow raised the emerald into the air and began absorbing its power.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" roared Shadow as he flipped his arms down and he and Amy disappeared.

Sonic was still trying to catch his breath for a change as the doctor was still trying to get them away from the explosion. Eventually it stopped chasing them and they were safe. turned and saw Paradox flying off to Angel Island.

"Oh no!" cried Dr. Eggman. "It was a diversion!"

"What?!" cried Sonic suddenly leaping back up.

"We've wasted valuable time, let's get moving!" yelled the doctor as he and Sonic raced behind the purple hedgehog to Angel Island, to stop the universe being destroyed.

"Tails! Whatever you're doing, please hurry!"


	5. Chapter 5: You're Too Slow

**Hello again! First of all I'd like to say, thanks a bunch for people reading this Fanfiction! I only started writing this story over a week ago and I've already had 300 hits! Thanks guys! You get the thumbs up! And secondly, if you want to place a review down about anything, please, feel free to write that review! This Fanfiction has gotten 300+ hits, but only 4 reviews? I'm not forcing you, but I know you awesome lot can do better! Please feel free to put down reviews after reading a chapter or something. Now enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 5: You're Too Slow

"…CONTROL!" Outside Station Square, two hedgehogs appeared out of nowhere. One was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and a headband and the other was a black hedgehog with hover boots, inhibitor rings and was holding a green chaos emerald. When Amy and Shadow got used to their surroundings, they realised that the town was in utter chaos. Ever since Emerald Coast and a large section of Station Square disappeared in that mysterious explosion, everything else fell into a riot. People were looting, buildings were on fire and many G.U.N soldiers were fighting off mobs of upset civilians. Amy was horrified and even Shadow's eyes widened slightly.

"At least it's not like the Black Arms incident in Westopolis," pointed Shadow.

"Oh no! This is horrible!" cried Amy. "Who could've done this?" Shadow looked off into the sky and lifted an eyebrow.

"Whatever it is, it must be a force to be reckoned with," stated Shadow.

"Because of Station Square in chaos?" asked Amy.

"Well that," replied Shadow. The black hedgehog then pointed up in the sky. "And faker would never ask for help from him, would he?" Amy watched where Shadow was pointing and was shocked about what Shadow was talking about. Off in the distance was a hovering pod-like vehicle and a blue hedgehog and a bald scientist with a moustache were piloting in it. Amy became dumbfounded.

"Why would Sonic be with that despicable doctor?" questioned Amy now really starting to panic.

"It's like I said," sighed Shadow. "He's a rogue."

"But it can't be Eggman doing this!" continued Amy.

"It's not," replied Shadow. He looked down at his feet and picked up some of what looked like floating purple dust. But after a while of studying it, it went into Shadow's glove and made some of the glove disappear! "Not even the doctor could control this phenomenon."

"So what caused this?" asked Amy. Shadow looked off to where Sonic and the doctor were and noticed they were off to Angel Island.

"We're about to find out," answered Shadow. "Grab on." Amy understood and grabbed on to Shadow's arm while he pulled out his green chaos emerald he had with him. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The mysterious floating island of Angel Island was a place that Sonic had been to many times on his adventures. Tails used to take Sonic there in his plane, the Tornado. The first time they visited the island was when they also met Knuckles the Echidna, now one of their greatest allies. Though back then he believed that they were there to steal the Chaos Emeralds and in particular, the Master Emerald due to , known back then as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, tricking him. The Master Emerald was the main source of power for Angel Island and the reason for it flying in the sky. The Master Emerald has been involved deeply in Knuckles' tribe's history. It has kept the water god, Chaos from unleashing his wrath on the entire clan and the world after it was enraged by Pachacamac, leader of the tribe for trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald while killing many Chao, an ancient species in the process. Tikal, Pachacamac's daughter and friend of Chaos, sealed her and Chaos inside the Master Emerald before any more damage was caused and they've been sealed in it ever since. And after the destruction, Knuckles' tribe have been guarding the Master Emerald for many years but Knuckles is the last known member of the tribe. And while doing this, Knuckles has been living on that island and has rarely left apart from incidents and a few cases of the Master Emerald shattering. It was a very peaceful place.

Paradox flew above the island and saw a place to land. He despawned his wings and fell on to his hands and feet. He got up and got his surroundings.

"Angel Island, at long last," laughed Paradox. He then closed his eyes again and after a while they flashed like in Spring Yard Zone. Paradox turned to what appeared to be a cave passage. "_The Master Emerald is that way_," he thought. Paradox ran along the cave passage and many thoughts were going through his head. He thought about him absorbing the Master Emerald's power, bringing back the Time Eater and destroying the universe, but mainly he thought about Sonic suffering, Sonic being erased from time and space completely! Paradox chuckled at the thought. Then off further in the cave, Paradox saw a light which appeared to be the exit. Paradox ran faster as the light came closer and closer. He thought of seeing the Master Emerald's shrine ruins and finally completing his goal. Though the turn-out was a lot more different than he anticipated, because as soon as he left the cave, something struck the back of his head, knocking him down. Paradox was stunned from the sudden strike but then came to his senses. He propped himself back up and turned his head to see the one who knocked him to the ground. Standing in a fighting stance in front of him was a red echidna with descending quills around the back of his head. He had a white ring along his chest and connecting to his neck. He wore boots with red, yellow and green colours but what stood out the most were his gloves. They were white and each one had two spikes along the knuckles. The echidna looked very determined to get rid of Paradox, yet the injured hedgehog just snickered. "What's your deal, echidna?"

"Knuckles? What was that?" asked a young male voice. Paradox turned to another nearby cave and saw a small, two-tailed fox run out with a very concerned look on his face, though once he saw what was going on, he was immediately shocked. Knuckles, not taking his eyes off Paradox, signalled Tails to walk towards him and he obliged.

"I presume this is the hedgehog you were talking 'bout right?" asked the red echidna. Tails looked back towards Paradox and he sneered very sinisterly, making Tails jump.

"Yeah," replied Tails while still looking at the evil hedgehog still trying to get up on his legs. Paradox recognised the fox with Knuckles and knew what was up.

"You two are allied with Sonic aren't you!" hissed Paradox. Just hearing him talk sent a chill down Tails' spine yet Knuckles didn't even budge a muscle.

"What's it to you?" sniggered Knuckles. Paradox slowly chuckled silently and closed his eyes.

"If I was able to stand up to Sonic, what chance does a mutant fox and an echidna ha—oof!" Knuckles punched the hedgehog in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. Paradox grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor.

"…CONTROL!" Shadow and Amy appeared on top of a mountain just a kilometre away from the Master Emerald shrine. Immediately Shadow noticed something happening down by the cave tunnel. "Get down!" whispered Shadow while pulling Amy down behind a narrow boulder. Amy was confused.

"What is it?" whispered Amy. All Shadow did was gesture his head down the mountain towards the commotion happening. Amy cautiously poked her head out of the boulder and tried to observe what was happening. At the bottom of the mountain were a red echidna and a two-tailed fox standing in front of a sinister hedgehog that appeared to be injured. Just looking at him gave Amy the creeps. "Who is that?" Shadow then poked his head out and also noticed the purple hedgehog.

"Whoever he is, Knuckles and Tails seem to have it covered," answered Shadow still looking at the hedgehog. Amy turned her head back to the commotion to see how things turn out.

In the distance, the Egg Mobile carrying Sonic and Dr. Eggman was hovering over Angel Island and were trying to find Paradox. Then Sonic saw by the Master Emerald shrine his friends Tails and Knuckles standing in front of the hedgehog himself.

"Eggman! Over there!" yelled Sonic while pointing down towards the commotion below. The doctor understood and landed the Egg Mobile by the cave. Tails looked behind him and noticed Sonic and the doctor arriving and was very relieved.

"Sonic! You came just in ti-argh!" Paradox suddenly got up and charged into Tails with a spin dash, knocking Tails down. Sonic, Knuckles and Dr. Eggman were immediately shocked.

"Hey!" growled Sonic. "Nobody lays hands on my buddy!" Sonic spin dashed towards Paradox but he dodged. Knuckles and the doctor went over to the injured fox and helped him up.

"Tails!" asked Knuckles with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," breathed Tails. Sonic turned back to Tails and saw how weak his expression and that made the blue blur even more filled with rage.

"What's the big deal?" chuckled Paradox. Sonic brought his attention back to the purple hedgehog. "He's only a sidekick!" As soon as he said those words Sonic's rage had turned into a constant fire that just powered up Sonic even more! His fists were clenched so hard that they could've ripped Sonic's gloves apart!

"HE IS NOT A SIDEKICK!" screamed Sonic as he charged up his legs and burst towards Paradox at break-neck speed. Paradox spawned his wings and flew over the enraged blue blur. Though Knuckles then attempted to punch Paradox from behind. Though he spawned his two extra arms and slammed him to the ground. Sonic turned back and spin dashed towards Paradox, though he was easily able to predict this and grabbed Sonic with his four arms and slammed him into the cave wall. , who was still looking after Tails, saw this and remembered his research.

"Sonic, you idiot!" yelled Dr. Eggman. "He's made up of your life data! He knows all your old skills!" Paradox turned to the doctor and spawned a golden gear in his hand.

"You're next!" hissed Paradox as he threw the gear towards the doctor.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" roared a familiar voice as several blasts of energy attacked and blew up the gear before it struck the doctor. Paradox turned his head with a sinister hiss in his voice and saw a black hedgehog skating down the nearby mountain side with hover boots and behind him was a pink hedgehog with a red skirt and she was carrying her trusty Piko Piko Hammer.

"Shadow! Amy!" celebrated Tails, though neither of them answered. Shadow had his eyes fixed on Paradox while Amy was running towards the almost unconscious Sonic with a worried look on her face.

"Sonic! Are you okay? Say something!" cried Amy. Sonic slowly began to move and Amy propped Sonic up on her shoulder. Sonic was still able to make his signature smile, though his eyes were barely open.

"Thanks, Amy," breathed Sonic while giving a thumbs up. Amy put on a friendly smile in response. Shadow was slowly walking in a circle with Paradox opposite him.

"I don't have time for all you worthless mobians!" hissed Paradox. But then before he knew it, Shadow spin dashed behind him and gave a spin kick to the back of the head, knocking Paradox forward. Shadow stood over him with his determined face.

"I am no mere mobian," growled Shadow. "I am the Ultimate Life Form!" Paradox then got back up and chuckled.

"Ultimate Life Form? You're the ultimate life form?" laughed Paradox. The purple hedgehog then spawned his two extra arms and charged towards Shadow and he charged as well, but at the last second, Paradox grabbed Shadow and slammed him to the ground with so much power, it could've broken Shadow's neck! It was then Paradox's turn to loom over his injured opponent. "I'm the being that can erase time, space and living creatures!" Paradox leaned in closer to Shadow and grabbed his legs with grinding strength which even made the black hedgehog wince. "That's an ultimate life form!" Paradox then flung Shadow with unnaturally powerful force and his head whacked against the mountain, knocking him unconscious! Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and even Dr. Eggman gasped in horror!

"That's it!" hissed Amy. The pink hedgehog grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer and leapt towards Paradox while swinging the unusually large hammer in the air.

"I don't have time for this," said Paradox. Then he created an orb in his hand that appeared to have complicated clockwork mechanisms inside. Paradox threw it to the ground and it released a golden aura. It reached Amy and before she could squash Paradox, she got frozen in time! Sonic and everyone else gasped a second time. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails then all went for Paradox but he just created another clockwork orb. "You never learn, do you?" sighed Paradox as he threw that one to the ground and it froze Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in place along side Amy. Paradox laughed but before he went after the Master Emerald, he turned his head to notice Dr. Eggman trying to get into his Egg Mobile and was trying to find something. When the doctor managed to find a nearby plasma gun he kept in case of emergencies, he leapt back out but saw the sinister hedgehog standing right in front of him. The doctor immediately froze in place with the plasma gun shaking in his right hand pointed at Paradox's head. All Paradox did in reaction though was chuckle quietly, which just made the doctor even more nervous. "Lower the gun, doctor. We both know you don't have the guts." The doctor obliged and placed the gun back into the Egg Mobile. Paradox created one last clockwork orb in his hand and raised it up in the air. He stared into the doctor's eyes with his soul piercing eyes and it sent a chill down Eggman's spine. "Nice knowing you, Eggman!" whispered Paradox as he slammed the clockwork orb down, freezing the doctor in time! Paradox laughed sinisterly and walked towards the Master Emerald shrine. He sometimes looked back at the large group behind him frozen in time and chuckled some more. He then started to run over the wooden plank bridge and began to focus his attention on the Master Emerald, shining in all its glory. He then arrived at the stone ruins known as the Master Emerald shrine. He ran up the several stairs and laughed maniacally more and more, louder and louder as he took ever large step towards his and the universe's destiny. And then, there it was, the large green Master Emerald slowly rotating in place. Paradox leaped on top of the Master Emerald, still maniacally laughing, and lowered his robotic hands onto the shining gem. "MASTER EMERALD! GIVE ME YOUR POWERS!" roared Paradox. In an instant power started to seep out of the Master Emerald and it went into the sinister hedgehog's body. Though the more power that seeped out, the more the Master Emerald started to turn a dark purple. Paradox almost swore he heard a feminine voice, crying, though he ignored it. Then with the energy still entering his body, he started to create another shadowy orb like at Emerald Coast. Though this wasn't like the one earlier, it was slowly starting to get a lot larger and green energy flowed inside the orb! Then Paradox started to float in the air as the now purple Master Emerald below suddenly shattered, making Angel Island slowly fall down to the sea! Paradox stared at the now complete shadowiness above him and laughed now more sinisterly than any evil scientist or villain. "TIME EATER! GOD OF TIME AND SPACE! COME BACK, AND THIS WORTHLESS UNIVERSE WILL BE GONE! FOREVER!" Paradox unleashed the energy and there was a blinding dark light…

***0* Shocking! Thanks for reading this chapter! Just a reminder for those followers out there, the next few chapters will take a lot longer to write than the others for a very exciting reason. Other fan characters are being included! That's right guys at the Sonic Fan Character Wiki, you're finally being involved! YAY! I'll still be reading reviews, comments or whatever, but until then, SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Universal Chronicles I

**After so much working and planning, Chapter 6 is here! And you know what that means, more fan characters in the story! To find out more about the characters and their back stories, look them up on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki as I won't reveal everything straight away. All the new fan characters are owned by The Evilbreaker, AlphonseUprising, TheRealDylanator, DUBSTEPxSonic and Rage the Hedgehog on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki. Now for the long awaited Chapter 6: The Universal Chronicles I!**

Chapter 6: The Universal Chronicles I

"Gah! W-where am I?" Sonic awoke to find himself in the middle of a meadow. There were many trees that weren't gigantic but they were big. Leaves blew in the breeze and grass flowed. Flowers were blooming by the trees and they appeared to be purple with yellow pollen on the inside. Though the hedgehog wasn't marvelling the scenery. He darted his head from left to right trying to get his surroundings and he appeared to be looking for somebody. "Tails! Amy! Shadow!" yelled Sonic. In order to get a further look of his surroundings, Sonic zoomed up a nearby tree and climbed out the top. He looked further and noticed in the distance there were very large mountains that almost touched the clouds. He wasn't in Mobius. It was obvious, even to Sonic, but for some reason, it felt like Mobius partly. For example he recognised the trees, he noticed a couple in the other meadow where he liked to go to relax. Maybe this was another location in Mobius where he hadn't been yet, though that was unlikely considering Sonic was someone who liked to roam all over new places and explore. But one thing just didn't add up. How did he get from Angel Island to here? Because he certainly couldn't see the floating island, even behind the horizon. And what happened with Paradox? The last time Sonic saw him was when he started freezing everyone in time, that would've been the perfect moment to get to the Master Emerald, but everything seemed so peaceful. He couldn't understand anything!

Then in the distance something caught Sonic's eye. A white streak of light was zooming past many trees at such a high speed. It was only a couple of seconds until it zoomed past Sonic. A large booming sound could be heard when the white blur passed by at speeds, strangely, almost similar to Sonic himself! Then Sonic looked with more concentration and noticed something more confusing. It was a hedgehog! Though because of the speed, it was too difficult to notice anything else, but he could notice the spines at the back of the head. Sonic then began to think quickly.

"_With everyone else gone, what've I got to lose_?" thought Sonic. Then he leapt down from the tree and began to chase after the unknown hedgehog. Sonic curved between all the passing trees, never losing his speed, almost increasing it. He needed help and let's say his parents never told him about not talking to strangers. He picked up his speed again, trying to reach him as soon as possible, but without looking, the white hedgehog increased his speed as well. A log was up ahead and the white hedgehog leapt over it with ease, followed by Sonic. This allowed Sonic to be one metre away from the hedgehog. He reached out his hand to just be a few centimetres away! He tried with all his might to reach the hedgehog but with no luck. But while concentrating what he didn't notice was a grey being up ahead stepping back. Then as the two hedgehogs were right by him, he leapt forward and slammed Sonic into a nearby boulder with powerful force! Sonic looked up and stared at the grey mobian that loomed above him.

As Shadow lay unconscious, many thoughts were flowing through his head. He thought about Paradox looming over him as he hissed those words, "_Ultimate Life Form? You're the ultimate life form?"_ Something inside him really wanted to teach him what a true ultimate life form is. But after all of those torturous thoughts, something peaceful appeared.

"_Shadow," _said a familiar feminine voice. "_Are you okay?"_ Shadow instantly recognised the voice and his eyes lit up.

"_Maria?_" asked Shadow as a picture of a girl appeared in his head. She had blonde hair and had sapphire eyes. She wore a blue zipper shirt along with a long, light blue dress and on her feet she wore basic blue shoes. Shadow was so happy to see her he almost felt like crying.

"_Yes, Shadow,_" replied Maria while putting on a cute smile. Shadow then tried to mentally run up to Maria and hugged her. Shadow had now almost felt like he was bursting into tears and was going through multiple emotions at that moment. It had been forever since Shadow had been with Maria during the horrific incident on the ARK and even if this was a figment of his imagination, Shadow was still so happy to see her.

"_Maria! I'm so glad to see you again!_"

"_It's alright, Shadow,_" replied Maria.

"_What happened to me_?" asked Shadow, now mentally looking around the inside of his subconscious.

"_You were knocked unconscious by Paradox_," answered Maria while closing her sapphire eyes. Shadow then remembered Paradox again and immediately was filled with rage.

"_When I get my hands on that hedgehog I'll…_"

"_Shadow_!" interrupted Maria. She then placed her hands into Shadow's hands to try to calm him down, which worked. "_It's alright. I'm proud of you_." Shadow was then a little confused.

"_You're proud of me?_" asked Shadow. Maria then opened her eyes and looked into Shadow's eyes.

"_You tried to help your friends when they were in trouble,_" replied Maria now smiling. "_You tried to give the people a second chance by stopping that hedgehog. Of course I'm proud of you!_" Shadow then hugged Maria again and even shed some tears. Maria noticed this and petted Shadow on the back. "_It's okay, Shadow. You've done well._" Just then, the image of Maria started to look fuzzy and Shadow noticed.

"_Maria! What's happening?_" asked Shadow.

"_Sh-Shadow,"_ replied Maria now starting to stutter. "_Y-You're w-waking up_." Shadow reacted and was very upset to leave Maria.

"_But Maria…_"

"_Shadow_," interrupted Maria still keeping her sweet voice. "_The pe-people, all you-your friends, they still n-need your help. D-Do it for them Shadow!_" The picture of Maria began to fade. "_Do it for me, Shadow the Hedgehog._" Maria then slowly disappeared and Shadow whispered some last words to Maria.

"_I will, Maria,_"

Shadow then slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a bed. He looked around the room he was in. It had cream coloured walls along with cream shelves that had photos placed neatly on them. The photos showed some Mobians standing in front of a waterfall of some kind. The carpets were plain orange and looked very neat as well, not a crumb in sight. Shadow then began to pat his head and noticed something. He was wearing a bandage on his head. It was carefully wrapped around his head and it didn't show any loose ends.

"_Maria was right, I was unconscious,_" thought Shadow. Just then the door at the end of the room opened and in walked a mobian carrying a tray with some water and medicine. He noticed Shadow was awake and was immediately excited. He placed the tray on the coffee table and ran beside Shadow's bed.

"Oh thank goodness! You're awake!" said the mobian while breathing a sigh of relief. The mobian was green and had two blue antennae. He had a yellow muzzle along with black eyes. He had a yellow spiral pattern on his chest and wore yellow gloves and shoes. He had a really bright expression on his face and was really happy to see Shadow awake.

"Ummm, where am I?" asked Shadow still looking around the room.

"Oh yeah!" replied the mobian. "You're in my house. Lexus the Politoed at your service!" Shadow immediately cocked an eyebrow when he heard that name.

"Lexus the Whatitoed?" asked Shadow. The mobian then looked a little embarrassed and immediately tried to change what he said.

"Or just call me Lex!" blurted the mobian. "Everyone does!" But this only just raised more questions in Shadow's head.

"Okay," replied Shadow. "How did I get here?" Lex then face palmed himself as if he had forgotten something.

"Your friend brought you here!" answered Lex. "I forgot to tell her you're awake!" Lex suddenly dashed out of the room which gave Shadow a few seconds of alone time.

"Friend? Her?" questioned Shadow to himself. Just then, Lex ran back into the room and directed his arms towards Shadow.

"Tadaa!" blurted Lex trying to shake his hands as if it was a show. Then a pink hedgehog and an orange mink walked in. The pink hedgehog almost squealed in happiness and ran beside Shadow.

"Amy!?" questioned Shadow still very confused about all this. Amy gave a thumbs-up and smiled.

"Yeah!" replied Amy. "It's me!" Shadow then turned his head towards the orange mink by the door. He had small, orange ears along with a peach coloured muzzle. He also wore a pair of green gloves and a pair of green shoes. They looked very shiny for some reason.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow while pointing a finger at the mink. The mink walked to the front of the bed while Lex followed and walked back to the side opposite Amy.

"The name's Ron, Ron the Mink," greeted the mink. "It's great to see you're finally awake!" Shadow then grabbed his head as if something pounded in his head, though he didn't wince.

"How long was I out?" breathed Shadow starting to sound a little weak.

"About two days," answered Lex. "Amy found us, asked for our help and we brought you here!"

"It's true!" added Amy. She then started to look like she was concentrating hard. "But one thing just doesn't add up though." Shadow then turned his head to Amy and was a bit confused.

"What do you mean Amy?" asked Shadow.

"You're still weak, Shadow," interrupted Lex. Ron understood what he meant.

"Lex is right," followed Ron. "We can talk about this later, for now you need to get better." Ron left and was about to be followed by Lex when he noticed Amy still standing by Shadow.

"Amy, its best we give him some space," pointed Lex. The pink hedgehog understood and headed to the door. "Hope you get better, Shadow!" The three mobians then left the room, leaving Shadow all by himself again. Shadow then started to think

"_As much as I hate to say it, something doesn't add up indeed_,"

All Tails remembered from what recently happened was Paradox freezing everyone in time when he, Sonic and Knuckles tried to save Amy. And as he was frozen in time, when he returned to normal, the events that recently happened went by like they never happened. When Tails was unfrozen from time, he almost fainted from what he saw afterwards. He gone from being in the majestic Angel Island, to being in an almost apocalyptic wasteland! Trees were on fire, the clouds were black and firing bolt after bolt of lightning, the dirt showed parts of bones buried inside and Tails was overwhelmed by the sudden change in environment. Just then, a large tree flew up in the sky and was heading towards Tails. Using his tails to propel his speed, he just managed to dodge.

"_What the heck was that?!_" Tails mentally screamed. Then a large boulder flew in the same direction and Tails narrowly avoided it by a hair! Tails looked in the direction of the flying objects and saw what looked like a mobian, but was darkened by the shadows of what was left of the trees. Tails then began to walk up to the shadow and was still trying to figure out who he was. But before he could look any further another mobian quickly dashed towards the unexpected fox.

"Tails! Get down!" yelled the mobian as he charged, grabbed Tails and hid themselves in a nearby ditch. The shadow reacted and ran out. This was a hedgehog! The hedgehog was black and had six descending quills, similar to Sonic. Around the quills he had strange orange marks that appeared to glow every once and a while. He had a peach muzzle and a peach circle on his chest. He wore black gloves that looked like they were made of leather and on his feet he wore metallic blue shoes with white socks. Tails tried to get a closer look by getting out of the ditch, but the mobian by him pulled him back down. "Tails! Ya tryin' to get us killed?!" the mobian whispered. Tails turned and noticed the mobian next to him. He was a mink with dark red fur. He had large tufts of fur on the back of his head that spread outwards, almost like a hedgehog. He had a white tuft of fur on his chest, similar to Tails and had a quite long, bushy tail. On his hands he wore red and white striped gloves and on his feet he wore black and white shoes with laces. He had a very worried look on his face while Tails was just very confused.

"How do you know my name?" asked Tails. The mink was now starting to get annoyed.

"We don't have time for games, Tails!" hissed the mink, taking quick glances towards the black hedgehog. "We've got to stay alive!"

"But I don't know who you are!" blurted Tails. The mink turned his head towards Tails and put on a confused yet panicking face.

"You don't remember me?" asked the mink. Tails shook his head frantically in response. The mink sat there thinking for a moment and stared at Tails. "We gotta get somewhere safer." The mink then tried to get another glance at the black hedgehog and noticed he was looking away. The mink signalled Tails and they slowly crawled out of the ditch and into an already burnt down forest. Then the black hedgehog began to speak.

"Come on out," laughed the hedgehog. "You can't hide forever. I know you're there." The mink looked at Tails and signalled him to be silent by putting a finger over his mouth. Being the only mobian he could trust at this moment, Tails had to follow him. They crawled behind the hedgehog as silently yet quickly as they could and eventually made it into the forest. The mink then pulled Tails up on his feet and they began running further into the forest.

"Where are we going?" asked Tails still trying to whisper.

"A hidden shelter I built recently to protect myself," replied the mink. Then the fox and the mink stopped by a particularly large boulder. The mink began to budge the boulder and something was being revealed underneath. "Come on! Push!" Tails obliged and pushed the boulder along side the mink and then a circular drop with a ladder was revealed! The mink quickly started to climb down. "Tails! Move the boulder back once you're in!" Tails then began to follow the mink down and, doing as he said, moved the boulder back into its position. Tails began to climb further down but was trying to think of all the logical reasons for this, but ended up finding none.

"How is this all happening?"

Ever since Tails told Knuckles about Paradox going after the Master Emerald, he had been constantly guarding the Master Emerald for what seemed like days. He wouldn't even do any meditation just in case Paradox swooped by him while he had his eyes closed. And as soon as Paradox set foot out of that cave, Knuckles glided from a cliff wall and struck the back of his head, knocking him down. After that he thought this was going to be easy. He was wrong. Paradox smashed him about the cliffs, froze him in time and supposedly got to the Master Emerald. That thought just stayed in the echidna's head and it haunted him constantly.

Suddenly, Knuckles woke up, startled from a nightmare of Paradox, once again, getting to the Master Emerald, but this one seemed a lot more sinister than the others. But for some reason, Knuckles was in a bed. It had a red blanket with yellow frills on the end. Then Knuckles looked around and found out he was in a bedroom. It was a bedroom with blue wallpaper and some blue shelves. Knuckles decided to get out of the bed and have a look around. He opened a wooden door and found a living room. It had a large flat-screen TV with some nice flower pots to the left and right. Knuckles sort of recognised them from when he was training on Angel Island. It had a red couch in front of the TV and it almost looked brand new. No one appeared to be in here. Just then Knuckles heard the small sound of music that appeared to be from the 1970's era. Knuckles followed the sound of the music and it lead him to a door. He opened it and it showed a kitchen. A radio was playing 1970 music as Knuckles previously heard and standing next to it was a cat. She had long, orange hair and had pearlescent white fur. She had emerald eyes, similar to Sonic's. She wore a red dress with orange rims and had matching orange gloves. She also wore red boots with orange soles. She had a long white tail that swayed in different directions on its own. She appeared to be making food as she had a large chopping knife and sounds of sliced food could be heard behind the 70's music.

"So you've finally woke up," said the cat never taking her eyes off the food. Knuckles was stunned for a while because of her noticing him that easily, but was then able to speak.

"Where am I?" asked Knuckles. "Have I time traveled to the 70's?" The cat then put down her knife and looked towards the confused echidna.

"Why you're at the house of Alinoa the Cat!" answered the cat with a sweet voice. "That's me by the way."

"Alinoa, huh?" replied Knuckles.

"Yep,"

"So how did I wind up here?" asked Knuckles. Alinoa then put on a very confused look on her face and thought to herself.

"It was the strangest thing," started Alinoa. "I'm out on my daily stroll when all of a sudden you fall from the sky!"

"What?!"

"The sky," stated Alinoa. "You looked unconscious, so I took you here." Knuckles was more dumbfounded than confused now.

"I wonder how that happened," replied Knuckles. The cat then got her knife had went back to chopping what appeared to be cucumbers.

"Beats me," answered Alinoa. Her microwave then dinged and she pulled out what appeared to be salmon. She started placing the cucumber slices on top when all of a sudden her door bell rang.

"Oh great!" groaned Alinoa before turning to Knuckles. "I'll get the door." She then walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door. Once she left, Knuckles slowly left the room and stayed at the back of the living room as Alinoa answered the door. She opened it to find a mink standing at the door. He had dark purple fur and a regular tuft of brown fur coming out from underneath his green top hat, probably from the 80's. He wore a pale blue t-shirt along with black and white gloves, blue jeans and black shoes with white Velcro straps. She seemed a little annoyed once she saw him. "Vert! What is it? I'm just sorting out dinner." It was only then when Knuckles noticed the sun was setting. Knuckles then looked at the mink and he began to speak.

"Whoa! Ally! I just wanted to come visit," replied Vert. "That's what friends do, right?"

"Fine," sighed Alinoa. "Come in." Vert then hanged his top hat on a coat hanger by the door and walked in. Though when his eyes caught Knuckles, he was dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head back to Alinoa with an insanely confused look on his face. Alinoa face palmed herself.

"Who is he?" asked Vert while pointing a finger towards Knuckles who was now starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"That's...," Alinoa didn't fully know Knuckles' name yet and this made her a bit tongue-tied. She and Vert turned there head to Knuckles. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Knuckles the Echidna," answered Knuckles trying his best not to interrupt anything. This just made Vert even more confused, but inside he was laughing his head to oblivion and he was finding it very difficult to hide it.

"I don't think **James** will be happy with this," stated Vert, still trying to hold back the laughter. As soon as the mink mentioned that name, Alinoa burst into a pit of rage! She grabbed Vert by his t-shirt and stared into his eyes. Vert immediately regretted making that joke.

"Don't you even dare get any funny ideas, Vert Wheeler!" hissed Alinoa. This made Vert go instantly pale and even Knuckles flinched.

"Okay! Okay! I wont!" repeated Vert while shaking his hands frantically. After calming down, Alinoa dropped Vert and turned to Knuckles.

"Sorry you had to see that," sighed Alinoa. Vert got back up and dusted his t-shirt with his hands. The still pale mink then walked up to Knuckles and shook his hand.

"It's gnarly to meet ya. The name's Vert," greeted Vert now starting to get his usual glow back.

"Nice to meet you," replied Knuckles with a bit of confusion still in his voice. Vert then turned back to Alinoa.

"So, where're ya from?" asked Vert. Knuckles was starting to struggle with that answer but then Alinoa stepped in and answered for him.

"He fell from the sky somehow, got knocked unconscious and I brought him here," stated Alinoa. Vert was instantly shocked at what he heard and turned to Knuckles.

"Dude! Is this true?!" asked Vert. Knuckles just simply nodded in response. Vert grabbed Knuckles' arm and ran towards the door. "Well we gotta take ya to Tesla, now!" Alinoa then ran in front of the door and blocked Vert's path.

"Sorry, we can't have that," stated Alinoa.

"But Ally, Tesla can work out more of how Knuckles "supposedly" fell from the sky out of nowhere!"

"That hedgehog doesn't know junk," retorted Alinoa.

"Ally, you know that's not true," replied Vert. "Come on! We have to do this! We don't know if it's serious!" Alinoa shook her head.

"No!" yelled Alinoa. "I'm not going to ask him for help, besides, Knuckles seems perfectly fine!" Vert turned back to Knuckles but all he did was chuckle and wave. Vert then put a grin on his face and put his hand quickly behind Alinoa's ear. When he pulled back he was carrying a warm snack.

"Not even for a **cheese quesadilla**?" asked Vert while waving the snack in front of Alinoa's face. After making a loud sigh, she grabbed the cheese quesadilla and took a bite.

"Let me wrap up my dinner and put it in the fridge," sighed Alinoa. Vert gave Knuckles a thumbs-up when Alinoa wasn't looking and Knuckles gave a shaky reaction with another thumbs-up. Alinoa came back out of the kitchen and opened the door. "Let's go."

Dr. Eggman never expected all of these events to occur. First he's helping Sonic willingly, then he's helping Tails when he was injured and after that, he's too scared to shoot the hedgehog that could destroy the universe. After Paradox froze him, he unfroze in the middle of a forest outside a town. He heard lots of noise from the city and decided to have a look. The city was very large and had many tall buildings similar to Mobotropolis, but with more advanced technology. He walked in but was shocked to find what was happening. A riot was breaking out throughout the city! Civilians were smashing windows, tipping cars, beating others up and worse! The doctor tried to sneak past all the riot mobs to try and get a closer look at why this was happening. Dr. Eggman walked behind a building and eventually found something. In front of him was an unnatural anomaly! It looked like a large tear but it was just floating in the air. Inside of it was a mixture of dark and chaotic colours. Then he noticed that this wasn't the only one. All over the city there were many anomalies of many different sizes!

"_This must be what's causing the riots_," thought Dr. Eggman. "_I'll need to perform some tests."_ The doctor then placed his goggles onto his eyes and twisted the lenses. The goggles studied the anomaly in order to try and obtain data. After getting the results, the doctor was shocked. "The time-space readings are fluxuating wildly!" Suddenly something grabbed the back of the doctor's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What's the big deal, moustache?" blurted a male voice. The doctor slid up his goggles to have a look at who had attacked him. A grey cat had kept him against a wall and behind him was a purple mouse. The cat had long fur coming down from the back of his head and he wore a black hat. He wore a black leather sleeveless jacket revealing a small white tuft of fur. He wore black leather gloves with black and yellow striped rims. He wore a pair of black trousers with a black belt and unique yellow shoes. The mouse had two large ears, emerald eyes and dark beige, furry muzzle. He had a grey-blue shirt and he had steel arm and leg braces with studded wrist ,ankle braces and grey-blue extensions. They both looked very angry. "You've got no business of yours here," added the cat.

"Well what business is it of yours?" retorted the doctor. The cat released his grip but still kept his eyes on the doctor alongside the mouse.

"We're discovering how and why these unusual rips have appeared all over town," answered the cat. "And we do not want anyone else helping us!"

"That's right!" added the mouse. "So we suggest you get out of here, moustache!" The doctor slowly petted his moustache.

"_What's so bad about my moustache?_" thought Dr. Eggman. He then brought his attention back to the cat and mouse. "Well first of all, the name is Dr. Eggman. And secondly, you wont get anywhere without this information." The doctor pointed a finger towards his goggles. The cat and the mouse then began to chuckle between themselves.

"I bet there are many more amusing about you," laughed the cat. "The name's Cy…" The mouse suddenly pulled the cat back and whispered to him.

"Cyndriz! What're you doing?" whispered the mouse.

"Dude! The man obviously has some info on whatever the heck these things are, so we need him. Plus, we can comment on his moustache some more, you in?" replied the cat. After some thinking, the mouse grudgingly accepted. They turned back to the doctor and introduced themselves. "So, Eggman," chuckled the cat. "My name is Cyndriz and this is Jacob." The mouse grudgingly shook the doctor's hand. "We'll go to our hideout to study this "info"." Cyndriz walked on ahead, followed by a very annoyed Jacob and finally Dr. Eggman.

"_I knew I should've kept Robotnik_!"

**Finally! So we have Sonic being attacked by a grey figure, Shadow is being looked after by Amy, Lex and Ron, Knuckles is being taken by Alinoa and Vert to meet this hedgehog called Tesla, Dr. Eggman is being led by Cyndriz and Jacob and poor Tails is in an apocalyptic wasteland with a mink who appears to know him. Shocking. To find out more about the characters, look them up on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki and maybe get a sneak peek at what they can do. But until the next chapter, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Universal Chronicles II

**Holy crap! This has been hell trying to write! But I did it for you guys! Sorry this has taken a long time, but now that I'm back at school, the rest of these chapters will take longer than usual, so please try and be patient. By the way, along with new fan characters being introduced, there's even going to be a new region being placed into the story, so always remember to look them up on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki!**

Chapter 7: The Universal Chronicles II

As soon as Sonic came to his senses, he finally was able to stare at the grey mobian that had grabbed his throat. It was a grey rabbit! He had a grey tuft of fur on his forehead and brown eyes. Around his neck he wore a golden chain that covered up a little of white fur on his chest. He also strangely had a black and red cape and wore black gloves with spikes lined across the rims. He had a white puff of fur for a tail and on his feet he wore purple and white boot with what appeared to be dark grey socks. He still kept his grip on Sonic's throat which made his face slowly turn purple!

"What's your deal, bluesy?" hissed the rabbit. Sonic then started to flail his arms and legs, trying to release his grip, but the rabbit was too strong. But just before Sonic passed out from lack of oxygen, something struck the rabbit. The rabbit fell onto the ground and quickly turned his head to who struck him. Once Sonic got his breath back, he then noticed that the white hedgehog from before had saved him. He had six large quills going off in different directions along with thinner quills being visible. He had yellow eyes and a peach coloured muzzle. He had a white patch of fur on his chest and wore red and yellow gloves and shoes. The rabbit growled at the hedgehog but he didn't react even the slightest bit.

"Nec!" yelled the white hedgehog. "What are you doing?!" The grey rabbit, who was apparently called Nec, got up and dusted himself.

"Gee, sorry for saving you!" retorted Nec. Nec then pointed to Sonic who was finally able to get back up. "This guy was running after you and trying to grab you!" The white hedgehog turned his head towards Sonic.

"Is this true?" asked the white hedgehog.

"Well of course it's true!" blurted Nec. "I saw it myself!" The white hedgehog then glared at Nec.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I?" replied the hedgehog. Nec stayed silent and the hedgehog turned his head back to Sonic. "Is what Nec's saying true?"

"Well, sort of," replied Sonic. "But I was only trying to get your attention! I need to know where I am." Nec's eyes then widened but became more angry than before.

"Are you kidding me?!" roared Nec. "That's got to be the lamest…"

"NEC!" yelled the hedgehog. Nec stopped for a moment and just huffed. The hedgehog sighed and eventually turned his attention to Sonic. "You're just a couple of miles away from the Victalo Region." Sonic cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, what?" asked Sonic.

"The Victalo Region," replied the hedgehog. "Y'know, the region with all the super-increased technology." Sonic then brought his eyebrow down only to cock the other. "It's that way." The hedgehog pointed his arm off into the distance but this didn't help the confused blue blur. The white hedgehog notices this and then got a bit confused himself. "What's up?"

"Am I in Mobius?" asked Sonic.

"Mobius?" cocked Nec. "That sounds like a drug!" The white hedgehog now started to ignore the annoyed rabbit.

"Never heard of it," replied the hedgehog.

"Well how did I get here?" questioned Sonic. The white hedgehog was now thinking very thoroughly in his head about what he could do to help this blue hedgehog. And then he had an idea.

"Tell ya what," answered the hedgehog. "How 'bout you come to my place and we'll try and sort this dilemma out?"

"Sounds great!" replied Sonic knocking his shoes on the floor. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ion! Ion the Hedgehog!" answered the hedgehog before sighing. "And you already know Nec." Nec turned his head to the two hedgehogs and huffed.

"I hate you!" hissed Nec. Sonic let out a quiet awkward chuckle.

"The name's Sonic," replied Sonic. The blue blur then turned his head to where Ion had pointed earlier. "Victalo's that way, right?"

"Correct!" answered Ion while neatening his shoes. "Though I can slow down for you so you can…" As soon as Ion brought his head back up though, Sonic had already run off in said direction leaving a blue streak in his wake. Nec was immediately shocked while Ion smiled. "Nice guy. Hey! Get back here!" Ion then got into his running position and zoomed off into the same direction as Sonic, flinging pebbles and dust at Nec. Nec growled under his breath and slowly walked towards the Victalo region.

"You might've fooled Ion, which is highly expected," hissed Nec. "But you haven't fooled me, 'Sonic'!"

Once Tails climbed down what seemed like ten minutes of ladders, he arrived in a small underground shelter. The walls and ceiling were supported by wooden planks. A small light bulb hanging from the ceiling was what seemed to be the only source of light in there. The only noticeable objects were a large wooden crate, a small table and two chairs. The mink, who Tails was following down here, was rummaging through the crate. After two minutes the mink pulled out a small loaf of bread.

"Here, have this," said the mink. He handed the loaf to Tails and, trying to seem polite, he took a small bite out of it. The mink pulled out the chairs and sat on one, looking at the two-tailed fox. Tails, after eating some more of the bread, sat in the other chair. "You like it, I smuggled it before Rage did some serious damage."

"Who's Rage?" asked Tails.

"The hedgehog up there that almost killed us!" replied the mink while pointing a finger upwards. "I don't know why he would do this! He was a great guy!" The mink then suddenly stopped and remembered the dilemma they had. "Oh that's right! Hang on." The mink then began to flex his fingers slowly in front of Tails which really confused the fox. And slowly, the mink closed his eyes and raised his middle and index finger towards Tails' forehead. He placed them on Tails and began to really concentrate. Tails was indeed nervous, but didn't say a word. Eventually the mink's eyes opened and he pulled away his fingers. He had a shocked look on his face which Tails didn't like. "You're not our Tails!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tails, putting his bread down on the table.

"Usually I can trace lost memories within someone's head, even if they can't remember," explained the mink. "But all of your memories are indeed different from our Tails'. I mean, me and Rage are nowhere to be seen!"

"What's going on?!" asked Tails now starting to slowly panic.

"Let me check for a mo'," replied the mink as he once again placed his fingers on Tails' head and searched through his memories. Then he noticed some specific events that appeared only recently.

"A purple hedgehog," whispered the mink. Tails heard this and immediately remembered.

"Paradox!" shouted Tails. The mink didn't lose his concentration though but kept going.

"Sonic's there, Amy too," continued the mink. "You're running towards the hedgehog, alongside Sonic and Knuckles."

"_Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow,_" thought Tails starting to nearly tear up.

"Wait!" blurted the mink which snapped Tails out of his thinking.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"He's frozen Sonic in place!" replied the mink. "Now Knuckles and now y— Hey that can't be right!"

"What?" asked Tails. The mink now began to concentrate harder than ever but he still got the same result.

"Once he's about to freeze you in place, you instantly end up here, close to where Rage was!" answered the mink. He pulled away his fingers and it was then Tails who began to concentrate very hard.

"Knowing Paradox, he has the power to manipulate time and space," said Tails.

"Time Powers!?" gasped the mink. Tails nodded.

"Correct, so he didn't just freeze us in place," continued Tails. "He froze us in time!" Suddenly a loud boom above ground occurred and it caused dirt to fall down and eventually the light bulb fell and shattered! Tails tried to get his surroundings, but then an arm grabbed his and pulled Tails underneath the table.

"You're certainly like our Tails." whispered the mink.

"Thanks." replied Tails. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ryder the Mink. Nice to meet ya."

As the sun was just disappearing under the horizon, Knuckles, Alinoa and Vert were walking closer and closer to the home of someone they wanted to see.

"So, who is this Tesla guy, anyway?" asked Knuckles. The only answer he got from Alinoa though was a "hmph!" and nothing else. But then Vert poked his head out from behind Alinoa.

"You'll see when we get there," replied Vert. Knuckles was a bit dissatisfied with his answer but then completely forgot about it when they saw what was ahead in the distance. It was an extremely large, modernised home, almost a mansion! It was supported to the side of a coastline that lead to the ocean. A few of the large sections were circular-shaped and it appeared to be made of a bright metal. Knuckles was stunned for a moment at how big it was but then Vert waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention back. "Come on! Tesla's just over there!"

Once they arrived they stood in front of a large, modern door. Vert rang the door bell and a speaker turned on.

"Who is this and what is your business here?" said a slightly robotic voice.

"It's Vert and Ally!" replied Vert. "We've brought someone with us, we need your help!" After a short amount of silence from the speaker it turned on again.

"Vert, you meet Mr. Tesla in his quarters while Alinoa and your other guest wait in the lounge," answered the voice. Then the doors in front of them suddenly slid open. The house looked even more modern on the inside! There were many stained glass windows lined around the walls and the space was indescribable! Vert then suddenly dashed ahead and went up a set of stairs.

"See ya guys later!" yelled Vert before he disappeared from Knuckles' and Alinoa's sight.

"Is he usually like this?" asked Knuckles. Alinoa turned her head to Knuckles and gave a small grin.

"Who, Vert?" joked Alinoa. "Yeah, he can be a real pain in the back side at times." Knuckles chuckled slightly.

"You know, he does remind me of a guy back at home, wherever that is," replied Knuckles.

"Hey! Don't sweat it!" replied Alinoa while giving Knuckles a slight punch in the arm. "I'm sure we'll get ya back to your own place, no matter who's helping us." Alinoa then began to walk towards the lounge and Knuckles followed.

"Say, why do you hate this Tesla guy, anyway?" asked Knuckles. The cat then sighed slightly which got Knuckles a bit embarrassed. Alinoa noticed this and burst into laughter.

"No no no! It's okay!" laughed Alinoa. "It's just, kind of a long story." The cat and the echidna then entered what appeared to be the lounge. It had a large couch and a flat screen TV in front of it. Also in front of the TV there was a PlayStation4, but with being out in nature for most of his life, he didn't even know of videogames. The room had very stylish carpeting and the walls were made of the same smooth metal as they noticed on the outside. Knuckles eventually started to settle in and sat down on the couch slowly followed by Alinoa. There was a short silence before Knuckles asked a question.

"Hey, Alinoa?"

"Call me Ally, its fine!" replied Alinoa with a grin.

"Who was that James guy Vert mentioned before?" asked Knuckles. Alinoa immediately blushed and slightly turned her head away from him. "I mean, you don't have to answer…"

"No, it's fine," replied Alinoa. After a pause, Alinoa let out a loud sigh and spoke again. "James is my boyfriend."

"Well then there's nothing to be ashamed of," said Knuckles.

"Well no, that's not it," stated Alinoa slowly turning her head back to Knuckles. "I just get a little riled up when people make jokes about us and let's say I'm a little embarrassed about earlier."

"Oh, that," replied Knuckles. "Where's he now?"

"He went on vacation a week ago, he does often like his alone time," answered Alinoa.

"Well I hope things turn out great!" said Knuckles giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks Knuckles!" replied Alinoa with a very cute smile on her face. Just then footsteps could be heard from outside the lounge and in entered Vert and was slowly followed by a hedgehog…

At the home of Lex, Amy was talking with Ron and Lex while Shadow was resting.

"So let me try and wrap my head around this," started Ron while looking like he was concentrating very hard. "You and your friends were fighting a purple hedgehog and he knocks Shadow unconscious, right?"

"Right!" answered Amy. "I try to use my hammer to attack him, and all of a sudden, I turn up in the middle of a forest, right next to Shadow!"

"Well that's certainly not a daily event," murmured Lex. Amy nodded slightly in response.

"Well don't sweat it!" reassured Ron while patting Amy on the shoulder. "Once your friend is better, we can concentrate on this a little more."

"Ron is right," continued Lex. "Right now we should all just relax!"

"You're right!" replied Amy. Lex then looked at a clock that was hung up in the room they were in and then got up.

"I'm just going to get a drink for Shadow," said Lex before going into the kitchen to get a cup of water. Ron and Amy continued to talk while Lex slowly opened the door to his spare bedroom which Shadow was in, but once he opened it, he immediately gasped and dropped his glass of water, smashing it and causing water to go everywhere! "Shadow is gone!"

As Dr. Eggman was being led by Cyndriz and Jacob to their home, many thoughts were going through his head about the data he recently collected. All of a sudden though, Cyndriz stopped and so did Jacob, causing Eggman to almost trip over them!

"Oy! Watch it!" growled Jacob. Cyndriz was able to pull Jacob back before he did any harm to Dr. Eggman.

"Dude! Chill! Everything's okay!" said Cyndriz. Jacob released Cyndriz's grip and huffed in response. Cyndriz sighed and then turned to the doctor. "Well here we are! Home Sweet Home!" The doctor looked up but wasn't too happy with what he had seen in front of him. It was a very run-down and crumbling home. It was very small and grey and it looked like it did have a second floor, but it had completely crumbled down. Cyndriz and Jacob rushed in and Eggman slowly followed after. Once he entered though it seemed almost even more run-down than outside! They entered a room which had a dusty oak wood table, a broken TV, and a radio, but nothing else. Eggman wanted to say something, but thinking of what could happen, he stayed silent. Cyndriz quickly dusted the oak table and signalled the baffled doctor to come over.

"So, moustache," asked Jacob. "What is this info that you have?" The doctor then pulled off his goggles that he had on his head and pressed a tiny button that was on them. After a while of loading, a holographic screen appeared above the table and showed lots of scientific graphs and diagrams. "WOAH! Do you expect us to understand that?!"

"Jacob!" scolded Cyndriz. Jacob stayed silent and Cyndriz turned his head back to the doctor. "So, doctor, explain!"

"Fine!" replied the doctor. The doctor then leaned towards the screen and pointed at the data. "The mysterious holes that have appeared around your home are distorted areas of space and time. The matter levels are fluxuating at rapid rates, according to this data."

"Seems legit," retorted Cyndriz.

"Cyndriz, this is serious!" roared the doctor. He then scrolled across the holographic screen and brought up a simulation of a populated area with the rifts in it. "If these rifts aren't sorted out soon, your home and eventually your whole world will fall into chaos!" The simulation then showed the town buildings being distorted beyond comprehension and then it suddenly disappeared into the rifts. Cyndriz and Jacob gasped in horror and Dr. Eggman placed his goggles back on his head.

"This is good stuff, Eggman!" said Cyndriz.

"I hate to admit this, but you have helped our situation out a whole lot!" replied Jacob while still having a bit of a grudge in his breath. "We gotta sort this out before…"

"ATTENTION! PEOPLE! YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" roared a very loud voice that boomed across the town. Dr. Eggman was startled while Cyndriz and Jacob sighed.

"Oh crap, it's Splash."

**Now we're making progress! See ya guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Universal Chronicles III

**Hey guys and Merry Christmas! Okay, I know that this chapter has taken foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever to write and I take full responsibility if anyone is mad at me, but as I am now taking GCSE exams I'm now having less and less time to write it all. But for those who still have hope for this fanfiction I thank you! Be sure to review this fanfiction, positive or negative and if there are any spelling errors, please let me know and I will sort them out as soon as possible (NOTE: I'm British! Some words may be miss-spelt for a reason!) but I should not talk much more, so here is Chapter 8: The Universal Chronicles III!**

Chapter 8: The Universal Chronicles III

In the direction of the Victalo Region, Ion and Sonic were racing each other and break neck speed. They leapt over logs, jumped from trees and rushed in order to overtake the other hedgehog. Sonic grinned at Ion as he then began to charge up a spin dash and zoomed off in front of the white hedgehog. Ion grinned.

"Well that's a nice little party move you've got there!" laughed Ion while still running.

"Like you can do better!" retorted Sonic while keeping his signature smirk. Ion grinned and then began to charge up a mysterious energy. Sonic's eyes widened as Ion then began to gather an orange glow around him and in an instant the white hedgehog burst past Sonic and went out of his sight. Sonic was startled but kept his usual adrenaline rush and tried to catch up. But it was no use, Sonic ran up to see Ion standing in front of a large futuristic-looking arch where a very large high-tech city lay ahead.

"Welcome to Core City, the capital of the Victalo Region!" said Ion as Sonic caught up. The buildings were made of dark grey metal and neon lights of many colours were placed all around them. Sonic was surprised.

"Looks like you're a big fan of neon," laughed Sonic.

"I know!" laughed Ion. "It's one of those crazes y'know? They just, sort of spread!" Ion then began to stretch his legs. "Follow me, I'll show ya my 'house'." Then Ion zoomed off and was followed by Sonic. This did, however, give Sonic a little time to think.

"_As great as all this is, I'm worried about Tails, and Amy and Knux and Shadow,"_ thought Sonic "_What did Paradox do to them? Where has he taken them? Don't worry guys, I'll sort all this…"_

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Ion which caused Sonic to snap back and stop in place. "We're here!" Sonic looked up and grinned.

"Well I'll be!" grinned Sonic as in front of him stood a gigantic futuristic castle with neon red lights streamed over the building, the door and even the front path. "Why don't they have that in Mobotropolis?" Sonic said to himself.

Ion walked ahead and began to type in a password into a nearby keypad and the large mechanical door in front of them slowly opened. But as it opened, someone could be seen behind it. He was a mongoose had orange fur and sapphire eyes. On his chest he had a white tuft of fur and he wore a yellow vest. He wore grey gloves with red finger tips. He wore green shorts and had blue and black boots. He walked up to Ion and had a grin on his face.

"Ion, did you forget I was comin' over?" asked the mongoose. Ion slapped a palm to his face.

"Oh Gavin!" laughed Ion. "Sorry dude, I guess I was a little bit behind schedule!" The mongoose then looked at Sonic and cocked an eyebrow. Ion noticed this and tried to introduce them to each other. "Oh yeah! Gavin, Sonic, Sonic, Gavin." Sonic and Gavin shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya," greeted Gavin.

"Same here!" replied Sonic.

"Sonic needs help with some bizz he has so I decided to take him here," explained Ion. "Also, how did you get in here?"

"Otega let me in," answered Gavin. Ion's eyes widened.

"W-WHAT!?" gasped Ion. Just then a hedgehog poked his head out of a window above the mechanical door and Sonic, Ion and Gavin noticed.

"Hi Ion!" yelled the hedgehog. He was a red hedgehog with a light blue streak across his forehead. He had emerald eyes and on his hands he wore white gloves, similar to Sonic. Around his waist he had a black belt and wore orange jeans along with red and green boots. Ion was stunned for a short while but then began to laugh.

"I'll never have any idea how you guys do this," chuckled Ion. "Anyways, are ya gonna come in, Sonic?" Sonic turned his head to Ion and grinned.

"Sure!" answered Sonic. "Nothing worse can happen after what I've been through." But as Sonic went into the castle, what he didn't know about was a mysterious figure that was stealthily following him…

"WHAT?!" screamed a horrified Ron and Amy. They both ran into the room where Shadow was meant to be resting but he wasn't there. A panicking Lex dashed everywhere around the room, checking under the bed, under the blanket and also in the closet.

"How could this have happened?" panicked Lex. Amy checked around and realised he had a point. All the windows in that room were locked and were not smashed either and Shadow couldn't have gotten out through the door as they were just outside earlier. That's when Amy realised there was only one possible explanation.

"Chaos Control!" gasped Amy. Ron and Lex both turned to Amy and had confused looks on their faces.

"Wha?" they both breathed simultaneously.

"Shadow used the Chaos Emerald he had to use Chaos Control and warped out of the room undetected!"

"Wait! People can do that?!" gasped Lex as he sat on the spare bed and grabbed his head. "I'm so ashamed!" Ron then quickly intervened.

"Lex, Amy, its okay!" assured Ron. "All we have to do is find him."

"But he could be anywhere!" replied Amy. Ron placed a hand on Amy's shoulder to calm her down.

"Amy, for year's I've been training in many different areas of skill, for a reason that I shall not mention at this moment," reassured Ron. "And one of those areas was locating. I promise, we'll find Shadow ASAP!" After taking a few breathers, Lex got back up and stood beside Ron.

"He's right!" added Lex. "So whaddya say, Amy?" After a short pause, Amy got her determined face on and gave a thumbs up.

"Let's go find Shadow!"

"_Gee, I do feel bad about leaving Amy like that, but I promised I would help her and everyone else." _Shadow was leaping from tree to tree at break-neck speed, trying to gather his locations. Shadow then started to suffer a great deal as he was still injured from the head injury but he still tried to push on. Though it was no use, Shadow suddenly felt really light headed and fell to the ground. Shadow tried to prop himself back up with his arms but he just fell back down again. But then a familiar female voice once again appeared in Shadow's head while he was slowly starting to lose consciousness.

"_Shadow! Shadow! Are you okay?" _said the voice. Shadow then began to get some strength back and looked up to see Maria looming over him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Maria, thanks," breathed Shadow. Maria had a very concerned look on her face which told Shadow that she wasn't going to let this slide.

_"There were only trying to help you, Shadow_," replied Maria. Shadow looked into Maria's eyes and knew what she meant.

"I know, but I was trying to…"

"_I understand, Shadow_," answered Maria with her usual sweet voice. "_You were trying to fulfill my promise. And I thank you for that, but you're not going to be able to do this alone, especially in the condition your in_."

"But, Maria..."

"_Shadow, friends aren't just there to make you feel happy,"_ calmly stated Maria. "_Friends are also there to help you through thick and thin, when they need it most. It's actually just like you and me, in a way._" Shadow shuddered at remembering of what she meant, when he protected Maria on the ARK, but he understood.

"Thanks Maria," replied Shadow with a slight smile. "I'll head back."

"_I knew you w-would Shadow. Th-that's the Sh-Shadow I kn-know_."

"Maria?" Maria's voice began to stutter at a large rate and this made Shadow worry. "MARIA?!"

"_I-I-I'm f-f-fine Sh-Shadow!"_ stuttered Maria at an even faster rate. "_D-d-d-do it f-f-f-for m-m-me…"_ Afterwards, Shadow couldn't make out what Maria was saying and even the image of Maria began to stutter and eventually disappear. But what lay ahead made Shadow's eyes widen and it made him feel even more light-headed.

"Sweet mother of Chaos!"

"_This Knuckles fella, seems like a nice guy,_" thought Vert while he was walking towards the lounge. "_Though what Ally said was awfully strange, falling from the sky?! I mean, that's not a guy's usual bread and butter."_ He entered the lounge to see Knuckles and Alinoa sitting on the couch. They were both smiling so Vert presumed that they had a nice conversation. Though their attention was drawn towards the hedgehog standing beside him. He was a black hedgehog with luminous light-blue streaks on his forehead along with same coloured irises. He had a black tuft of fur coming out of his forehead and his six quills were curving outwards. He wore a red and white striped scarf on top of the white patch of fur on his chest. He had tilted luminous light-blue streaks on his wrists and legs and he wore black and dark blue gloves and boots. Alinoa and Knuckles got up and walked towards Vert and the hedgehog.

"So you must be Mr. Knuckles?" greeted the hedgehog while holding an outstretched hand. Knuckles smiled and shook his hand.

"Just Knuckles, thanks," replied Knuckles. "And you're…"

"Tesla, Tesla the Hedgehog!" answered the hedgehog while still shaking Knuckles' hand. His head then turned towards Alinoa who was a small distance behind Knuckles. Tesla's smile decreased slightly but was still visible. "Nice to see you again Ally."

"Alinoa," replied Alinoa in a slight whispering tone. "Nice to see you too." There was a short moment of silence before Tesla tried to break it.

"So Knuckles," asked Tesla, finally stopping the silence. "Vert has had a talk with me about your 'dilemma'."

"Yes!" exclaimed Knuckles. "Can you help me?"

"Well this is certainly an unusual development to occur," continued Tesla. "I should be able to help you, though I'll need to know what we're dealing with at this moment in time." Tesla then started to head to the exit of the lounge but then turned back to Knuckles, Vert and Alinoa. "So would you kindly join me in my laboratory?"

"Anything to get back!" answered Knuckles.

"Glad to hear it!" replied Tesla. He signalled the company and they followed after. They then reached a weird large panel in the corner of the room they were in and Tesla walked to a control pad nearby. After typing in what seemed like hours worth of code to them but to Tesla was only half a minute, he came back and stood on the panel. "This teleportation pad leads us straight to my laboratory; I keep a code so no-one tries to steal my research." Knuckles, Vert and Alinoa stepped onto the pad and after a few seconds a bright blue light started to emit from it. This startled Knuckles but not in a big way so that the others would notice. Then in an instant the company disappeared and then reappeared in a gargantuan room filled with many computers, scattered research documents and books as far as the eye could see.

"_Gee, if only Tails were here_," sighed Knuckles mentally.

"Mr. Tesla, is that you?" echoed a robotic sounding voice out of nowhere. Knuckles darted his head from left to right to figure out where the voice was coming from until Tesla came forward and spoke.

"Don't worry, Arsesys, it's me," replied Tesla. Just then another hedgehog poked his head from behind a bookshelf and noticed Tesla along with Vert, Alinoa and a red echidna. He was very similar to Tesla however he had carbon fibre coloured fur and chrome eyes. He had tron lights around his arms and legs. He wore steel looking gloves and blue boots. He stepped forward and Tesla stood beside him. "Knuckles, I'd like you to meet Arsesys, or **AR**tificial **SEN**tience **SYS**tem." Arsesys gladly walked up to Knuckles and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Knuckles!" greeted Arsesys in a robotic voice.

"Good to see ya too!" replied Knuckles while smiling. Tesla then walked up to Knuckles.

"Arsesys, here, is my assistant!" explained Tesla. "I built him myself using my own DNA patterns, which is why we look extremely alike."

"Are you another friend of Mr. Tesla's?" asked Arsesys. Vert then remembered the reason they were down here and then interrupted their conversation.

"I hate to be a party pooper here, but aren't we meant to be helping Knux?" asked Vert.

"Correct, Vert," answered Tesla while getting back on topic. "We must be hasty!" Tesla then turned to Arsesys. "Could you begin booting up the Testing Chambers?"

"Can do!" replied Arsesys as he dashed off through the lab to complete his given task.

"Knuckles and company, follow," continued Tesla as he signalled them to follow him. Vert ran next to Tesla while Knuckles was behind next to Alinoa, who was getting a slight bit bored.

"Are you okay?" asked Knuckles.

"Eh, I've had better moments," yawned Alinoa. "But its okay, we're trying to get you back to your home!" They both smiled until they both saw Vert pulling an extremely visible smirk at the two. Alinoa knew what he meant but before she could pull a huge tantrum on him, Tesla grabbed Vert's shoulder and whispered something to him. Alinoa couldn't hear though Knuckles could but only very faintly.

"Vert, don't," whispered Tesla. "You know what she's been through in the past." After hearing this, Vert left them alone and this slightly shocked Alinoa. Knuckles was slightly confused as well.

"_Don't worry, guys,_" exclaimed Knuckles mentally. "_I'll get back soon!"_

After things died down from above ground, Tails and Ryder slowly crawled out from under the table and set the furniture back up. Once this was done they sat back down.

"That was probably Rage," sighed Ryder.

"How long has this been going on for?" asked Tails while dusting himself from being on the floor for such a long time.

"Presumably about a couple of weeks," answered Ryder. Ryder walked over to the wooden crate in the corner of the room and pulled out another loaf of bread. "Want one?"

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry," replied Tails trying not to sound greedy. Ryder took a bite out of the loaf and sat back down in his chair. "Was Rage always like 'that'?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ryder. "He was a great friend to all of us, including our Tails!"

"I'd presume so, if this only occurred in that much of a short period of time," calculated Tails. Tails then entered one of his states where he closed his eyes and did nothing but think scientifically. Knowing Tails, Ryder knew about this. This then gave Ryder time to reflect on what events have happened in the previous time.

It was a bright and sunny day; Ryder and Rage were having a friendly game of basketball. Rage had a very bright expression on his face and he seemed to be enjoying himself. He dribbled the ball at such a rapid speed that it looked like a blur. He then leapt up and slammed the ball through the hoop and grinned.

"And the crowd goes wild!" celebrated Rage while creating a faint audience cheer. Ryder smiled.

"It was certainly very nice to have this spare time," replied Ryder while doing up his shoes. "What with Sonic and Tails leaving and all."

"Yeah, it is a shame that they left," answered Rage while picking up the ball again. "Why did they leave again?"

"Eggface had gone back to kidnapping animals again and Sonic and Tails had gone after him," explained Ryder. "Apparently they went into the direction of the Lost Hex."

"Well they better be back soon, so they can see me beat your butt in this game!" exclaimed Rage.

"We'll see about that!" laughed Ryder as he got back up and they continued the game. Ryder first got the ball and attempted to toss it to the opposite hoop. Though Rage blocked the ball and began to quickly zoom past Ryder with the dribbling ball. He then skidded in front of the hoop and tossed it up. But just as it was about to land in, Ryder leapt in front of the hoop and caught the ball. He then grabbed onto the hoop behind him and flung himself on top of it. He pushed his feet down and it launched him into the air. He was soaring over the court and was heading towards the other hoop. Just then everything stuttered with a tint of purple for a split second but Ryder shook it off. He dunked the ball into the opposite hoop and he landed onto the ground.

"Oh yes! Get in!" celebrated Ryder. "Rage, did you see that?" But when he turned around something was different. Rage's head was staring to the ground and he had his eyes closed. "Dude, it's okay, I haven't won." Rage then revealed a devilish smirk and he opened his eyes. He lunged towards Ryder and created a fireball in his hand. Ryder gasped and leapt out of the way before he got hit. "Whoa! Rage! Whaddya doing?" Rage dashed his head around and gazed at Ryder with an insane look on his face.

"I will obtain all the seven chaos emeralds! And there will be no one who will stand in my way!" roared Rage. He then created another fireball in his hand, but this time it was a much larger one. He threw it towards Ryder and he just managed to dodge it. However it kept going and it eventually reached a nearby wood. It burst into a gigantic fireball and the fire kept spreading! Ryder was horrified and began running from the changed Rage. Ryder hated remembering those moments.

"_Ryder had never behaved like that before ever! He was only after the chaos emeralds back when Sonic was trying to stop Egghead and Chaos!_" thought Ryder. He then turned his attention back to Tails who was still trying to concentrate on his calculations. "Tails?"

"Yeah?" asked the two-tailed fox.

"If it helps, I'll tell you about how Rage became like this."

Eggman, Cyndriz and Jacob began running out of the broken-down house to see what the commotion was about. A large group of civilians were all surrounding a huge pile of damaged cars and on top stood a white cat. He had large white fur descending from his head and he also had sky blue eyes. He wore a pair of much damaged jeans along with also much damaged green boots. He wore black gloves with luminous yellow rings on the back. He appeared to be talking to the crowd. Jacob and Cyndriz sighed.

"What's Splash doing now?" hissed Jacob. Dr. Eggman turned his attention to the cat, whom he assumed was Splash and listened to his speech.

"People! There is a great evil at work in our fair city!" announced Splash. This began to stir up some commotion. "As you all know, our city has already had to deal with great torture in the past! But it has never gotten to this degree! Now I say this is all the work of Cyndriz the Cat!" He pointed towards Cyndriz and everyone turned to him. Jacob and Dr. Eggman were startled. Cyndriz then got extremely angry!

"That's lies! How could I do something like this!?" roared Cyndriz. Splash chuckled slyly.

"Oh I can explain!" continued Splash. "It is all because of the glove you possess! The Right Glove!" Cyndriz stared at the glove on his right hand and groaned.

"Are you seriously bringing this up again?" moaned Cyndriz.

"In the past, that very glove has caused many deaths of people," explained Splash. He paused and pretended to shed a tear. "People I knew! And if that glove were to cause all that suffering, who's to say it couldn't have caused this?" Many people in the crowd began to get stirred up by this and the trio began to hear people say "Yeah! He's Right!" and "That stupid cat caused all of this!" but then Dr. Eggman raised his hand in the air.

"I can!" exclaimed the doctor. Everyone, including Splash then turned their attention to the doctor who began to walk on top of the pile right by Splash.

"Go moustache!" whispered Jacob and Cyndriz.

"People! This phenomenon has a lot more purpose to it than some glove!" exclaimed Dr. Eggman. "This is more dangerous than we could ever imagine!" Splash didn't appear to be listening.

"Look, I know you want to get attention Mr. Michael Jackson's Thriller Jacket," mocked Splash. "But we already have this figured out!" Splash then to concentrate towards Eggman and pretended to be horrified. "PEOPLE! This man is assisting Cyndriz! He and his mouse friend, they're probably all in it together!" The crowd then got really angry.

"Steal the glove and kick them out of the city!" roared a male Lynx in the crowd. They all agreed and went for Cyndriz. Jacob jumped in the way to try and stop them, but it was no use. Some of the crowd grabbed Jacob and began hauling him out of the city. Some more of the crowd went after the insulted doctor and began hauling him out of the city too. The rest of the crowd went for Cyndriz and the Right Glove. Some of them grabbed the glove and began to pull on it.

"Oy! Get off!" yelled Cyndriz. He would fend them off with the gloves' powers, but he knew this would just annoy the crowd even more. He did try to get them away from him, but they eventually pulled off the glove and it flung into the air. It then landed into the hand of Splash while the crowd carried the angry Cyndriz away. Splash stared at the glove and began to chuckle.

"Oh you don't know how long I've wanted to do this, Cyndriz," hissed Splash. "And this time, no one will get in my way!"

**Well this chapter is finally over! Remember to comment, like and review this fanfiction and I'll see you next time! Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Universal Chronicles IV

**Greetings and salutations my beautiful people! I suppose that if you read up to this chapter, you are still interested in my fanfiction, so I'll make this short as I can. Sonic characters are owned by Sega. Paradox is owned by me; Ion, Gavin, Otega and Nec are owned by DUBSTEPxSonic; Tesla, Alinoa, Vert and Arsesys are owned by Alphonse Uprising, Lex and Ron are owned by TheEvilBreaker; Cyndriz, Jacob and Splash are owned by TheRealDylanator and Ryder and Rage are owned by Rage the Hedgehog. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Universal Chronicles IV

Sonic was sitting in a red couch and Gavin and Otega were sitting in another one nearby. Ion quickly poked his head around the door.

"Do you want anything while you're here?" asked Ion to Sonic. Sonic spent no delay in asking.

"Do you have any chilidogs?" asked Sonic excitedly.

"Sure! I should be able to whip something up!" replied Ion as he zoomed off into the kitchen.

"Do you like chilidogs?" asked Otega. "I mean, are they your favourite food or something?"

"Eh, kinda," answered Sonic as he tried to stretch his arms and yawned. "Do you guys live here?"

"Oh! No, I don't," answered Gavin. "I have a place similar to this though."

"I've got a yellow and green neon mansion a half mile away," stated Otega. Sonic's eyes widened.

"What makes me think that everyone in this town struck oil?" joked Sonic and everyone chuckled. Ion came back a while later with a chilidog on a paper plate.

"Sorry I don't have fine china," apologised Ion as he placed the chilli dog in front of Sonic. "The stuff's in the wash."

"Eh, whaddya gonna do?" said Sonic as he slammed on the side of the paper plate, causing the chilidog to leap into the air and land in Sonic's mouth, whole! Everyone was surprised by this and they even clapped.

"ENCORE!" laughed Gavin.

"Sorry, don't have any more ingredients…" sighed Ion. "Besides, Sonic needs help getting back home." Everyone realised they had forgotten, even Sonic to some extent. They calmed down and after Sonic had swallowed his chilidog, Ion turned to him.

"So, Sonic," said Ion. "What exactly happened before you came here?" Sonic then began to explain to the two hedgehogs and mongoose about his past events, with Paradox and the Master Emerald and everything. They thought for a little while on how this could be. They stayed silent for a while until Otega broke it.

"Well, I'm beat!" sighed Otega. "A purple hedgehog, reaching an emerald and then you're suddenly taken here like *snap* that?"

"I agree," replied Gavin. "It does sound a bit far fetched."

"But there has to be some way this happened!" stated Ion. "I may not be a scientist, but there's always an explanation to everything!" As everyone was talking, Gavin got slightly bored and looked out a nearby window. Something then caught his eye. He walked up to the window and looked further. Ion, Sonic and Otega noticed and were confused.

"Yo, Gavin!" asked Sonic. "What's up?"

"Did by any chance this hedgehog have purple aura powers?" asked Gavin.

"Paradox? Don't recall," replied Sonic. "Why?" Gavin turned his head around.

"Then this is probably not going to help," sighed Gavin. Ion cocked an eyebrow.

"Gavin, what the heck are you talking about?" questioned Ion. Gavin stepped to the side of the window and gestured them to come over. Ion got up, followed by Sonic and Otega and they each looked out of the window to see what he meant. Each of them showed signs of shock as they stared at the phenomenon outside Core City. In the forest on the outskirts of Core City, an ominous vortex was emanating a strange aura which mesmerised the three hedgehogs and mongoose.

"Well, it might not help," stated Sonic as he began to pull up his socks and get into running position. "But it's worth a shot!" Sonic then zoomed out of the building and could be seen by the rest, quickly leaving the city. This took Gavin and Otega off guard as they hadn't seen anyone besides Ion move that fast.

"Did you add your DNA into his chilidog or somethin'?"

Sonic had now left the city and was dashing between the trees to find the anomaly. He could feel remnants of the aura stroking past his spines, so he was getting close. However, out of nowhere, a figure punched Sonic in the face with immense brute strength, causing him to fall back. Sonic grabbed his forehead to see Nec standing over him.

"Well well well," hissed Nec. "Here we are again! I knew you caused all this!" Sonic regained full consciousness and glared into Nec's furious eyes.

"What's your deal, Nec!" yelled Sonic as he got back up. "I didn't do anything!"

"Who else could it be that brought this vortex!?" roared Nec. He lunged his grip forward and pulled Sonic up by his neck. He struggled to get himself free, but again, it didn't work. "You've doomed the Victalo region and probably the whole world by bringing this here! You tried to stick with Ion to stop me from attacking you!" Sonic's face began to turn purple. "But when he least expected it, you ditched him to try and finish the job! They may be all fools, but I'm not!" Heat then began to surround Sonic and Nec. Sonic's eyes then began to shut. Nec brought his other hand back and prepared to punch. "And I'm ending this! NOW!" All of a sudden, a fireball shot towards Nec and the almost dead Sonic. Nec noticed and lept out of the way, releasing Sonic from his grip. Sonic collapsed to the floor and passed out. Nec noticed a figure standing in the shadows of the trees and growled. "Show yourself, you coward!" The figure then emerged. She was a lilac cat with fiery orange eyes and was wearing a small purple robe. She had white fur around her wrists and ankles and had pink and white boots with high heels. She created another fireball in her hand and glared at the startled Nec.

"I am no coward!" she roared. She flung the other fireball at Nec and he dodged it. He ran towards the cat and prepared to attack. She then created several fireballs and they shot in Nec's direction. He leant back and skidded underneath all the fireballs with ease and continued running. He then appeared in front of the cat and he punched towards her. However, she grabbed his hand in place, only to have him punch with the other and she caught that one as well. They both began to wrestle with all their strength until Nec felt something strange. His hands were beginning to heat up at an unimaginable rate! He showed signs of pain but didn't give up.

"No! I will not let you destroy Victalo!" hissed Nec. However just a while later, he pulled his hands back and they were even smoking! The cat took this as an opportunity to kick Nec to the side and he fell down, blowing on his hands to cool them off. The cat dusted herself before turning to the unconscious Sonic. She ran up to him and tried to shake him.

"Sonic!" said the cat worriedly. "Are you okay?" She was then knocked to the ground right beside the blue blur by a now very mad Nec. His fists were still burning but he shook it off.

"I WILL END YOU BOTH!" roared Nec. He then remembered Sonic and clenched his fists. "I'll start with you, first!" He brought his fists back for a punch but as he lunged towards the unconscious hedgehog, Ion zoomed in the way and clenched his fists around Nec's. He winced at the burning but ignored it. The cat got back up and used this as an opportunity to check on Sonic.

"Sonic, please!" panicked the cat. "Get up!" He didn't move. Gavin and Otega then arrived on the scene and tried to help Ion by pulling Nec back and dragging him towards a nearby lake. Nec tried to keep himself away, but he was too weak.

"Oh look!" exclaimed Otega with a grin on his face. "A lake! We'd better keep you away from that! What with your fear of water and all!"

"That's ridiculous!" hissed Nec. Gavin saw what Otega was doing and went along with it.

"Really?" questioned Gavin. He grinned and the mongoose and the red and blue hedgehog pushed him towards it. "Then let's go for a swim!" Nec's expression instantly changed and the duo tossed him in. The grey rabbit flailed like mad in the water while Gavin and Otega laughed at Nec and fist-bumped. They eventually turned their attention to Ion and the lilac cat, which were around Sonic, who was very pale and was still unconscious.

"Is he still breathing?" asked the cat. Ion placed his hand over Sonic's mouth and could feel very faint amounts of air escaping his mouth.

"Just barely," worried Ion.

"We have to take him back home!" stated Gavin. Ion and Otega nodded their heads.

"Good idea!" agreed Ion. "Gavin and Otega! Help me carry him!" Gavin grabbed the blue blur's legs and carried them under his arms while Otega grabbed the arms and head and carried them. Ion stood at Sonic's side to keep a constant eye on him. The trio ran towards Ion's home while the cat followed from behind. Ion noticed her and began to talk to her.

"Are you a friend of Sonic's?" asked Ion. The cat looked up to the unconscious blue hedgehog and turned back to Ion. She blushed very slightly but no one noticed.

"Kinda…," replied the cat. Ion smiled.

"I'm Ion," greeted the white hedgehog. "Ion the Hedgehog." The cat smiled back but was still worried about Sonic. "What's your name?" After a moment of silence she answered.

"I'm Blaze. Blaze the Cat."

Ron climbed to the top of a very large tree and looked around. There were many trees for miles and a mile behind him was Lex's house. Amy and Lex caught up with him.

"Any luck, Ron?" asked Lex while taking a breath of air.

"Not much yet," replied Ron while he was still looking. "I mean this forest goes on forever, almost!" Amy however was determined.

"But we have to find Shadow!" persisted Amy. "He's probably very weak right now!" Lex placed an arm over Amy's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, Amy," encouraged Lex. "We will find him eventually!"

"Umm, guys?" said Ron which caught Lex's and Amy's attention. "You might want to have a look at this." Lex gradually lept up the branches while slowly helping Amy up as well. Eventually, they met Ron and the top and he pointed over to what he saw. Near the horizon was a large amount of purple aura emanating from a gathering of trees.

"What is that?" asked Amy. Lex shrugged and looked closer at the phenomenon.

"Beats me," answered Lex. Ron turned to Amy.

"How far exactly can Shadow travel with this Chaos Control?" questioned Ron. Amy thought for a little while and then replied.

"I haven't seen him do it that often," explained Amy. "But I believe he can travel anywhere with Chaos Control, however it does take a lot of energy out of him." Ron also began to think and then looked at Amy and Lex.

"That's our best option," stated Ron. "If we had any other options…"Ron shook his head and began to leap down from the tree. Lex and Amy followed behind and they headed towards the mysterious vortex.

As the crowd left the large city and into the forest, they threw Cyndriz, Jacob and Dr. Eggman into a nearby ditch and they all left. Jacob got up and went into a tantrum.

"When I get my hands on that creep, I'll make sure he doesn't just cough out fur balls for years!" growled Jacob.

"Calm down Jacob!" interrupted Dr. Eggman as he placed a hand on the mouse's shoulder. "He's manipulated the entire population. We won't be able to just walk through without attracting more attention!" Cyndriz got up and dusted himself off.

"Moustache is right, Jacob," admitted Cyndriz. "And besides, Splash now has my glove. It grants fire abilities to the user." Cyndriz created a small fireball in his hand. "But I still have the powers for a little longer…"

"We must sneak in, someway and take it back!" demanded the doctor. He then walked off further into the forest. "Follow me." Cyndriz and Jacob shrugged and followed after him. After a moment of walking they arrived at Eggman's still damaged Egg Mobile.

"What's this piece of junk?" huffed Jacob. Dr. Eggman climbed into the vechile and started to rummage through the engine.

"This used to be my primary form of transportation," explained Eggman. "But after a certain 'incident' it got destroyed on impact."

"That makes no sense what so ever," stated Cyndriz. "But that doesn't matter, why are we here?" The doctor then pulled out a tube of mysterious energy and showed it to the cat and mouse.

"I had built into the vechile a device that enables invisibility to get past enemies," explained the doctor. "However, it took too much energy from the main power supply, so I never used it. However, with the small amount of power we have left, we should be able to give us a short period of invisibility, just enough to get up to Splash and steal the glove back!" He handed the tube over to Jacob and he was mesmerised by the energy inside.

"Freaky stuff, moustache!" laughed Jacob. The doctor then pulled out a long cable which connected to the engine and plugged it into the tube.

"Both of you grab onto the tube," instructed Dr. Eggman. Cyndriz obliged and joined Jacob in holding the odd tube. He then signalled both of them to walk next to the Egg Mobile and they did. "Once I activate the engine and we're invisible, we must be hasty and get up to Splash as soon as possible, or else we'll be caught by the crowds and kicked out again. Do any of you have any questions?"

"How do we know our heads won't explode or somethin'?" asked Jacob in a slight mocking tone.

"I assure you, the device has been tested," stated the doctor. He grabbed onto the tube as well and then used his other hand to activate the engine. "3, 2, 1…"

Ryder's expression was awful. He appeared to be immensely tired and his fur was slightly ruffled. They had been in the shelter for 4 days, at least according to Tails. Tails also looked a bit tired as he had been constantly been thinking about the previous events, along with linking them to Ryder's story.

"_Eggman said that Paradox wanted to erase the universe. He must've needed the Master Emerald to obtain the necessary power to do so, as he was too weak to destroy something as expansive as that," _thought Tails. Ryder walked over to the crate in the corner of the shelter and realised they were out of bread. He turned to Tails.

"Tails?" Tails realised Ryder was looking at him and responded.

"Hmm?"

"We've run out of bread and water, I'm gonna sneak out and get some more, stay here."

"Oh! Of course!" Ryder climbed up the ladder and slowly moved the rock cover out of the way. He had a quick look around to make sure Rage didn't see him. The forest was now even more destroyed than before! Only a few trees were standing and they were completely covered in ash! Ryder quickly jumped out and ran off to his location.

Tails on the other hand was still trying to think about what could've happened. "_But as soon as he freezes us in time, I arrive in this location. But if Paradox got to the Master Emerald, which most likely he has, I'm not in my universe. This explains why there happens to be another Sonic and Tails!_" It didn't occur to him but the shelter was starting to shake slightly. "_But how did Rage turn from good into an unstoppable monster? Ryder said that he had never behaved like this apart from the time when Sonic was trying to stop Eggman and Chaos. I remember that time too. Most likely time had fluxuated in a tight area of space and that happened to send Rage back to when he was a bad guy, trying to obtain the seven chaos emeralds. But why did it fluxuate?"_ Tails began to groan to himself while his forehead was sweating like crazy from all the hard thinking. The shelter was shaking even more but Tails didn't notice. "_This has to be linked to Paradox and the Master Emerald, but how? Why is their universe experiencing time jumps while ours is probably gone? ARGH!"_ Tails then finally began to notice the shelter's rumbling but it was really big now. Even one of the chairs had fallen over. Tails looked around to see what was causing this, but this wasn't necessary for long as the roof for the shelter which was made out of wood and earth flew off at a drastic speed, leaving the scared Tails in pretty much, a pit. Just then a figure began to loom over Tails and laughed maniacally. It was Rage! He must be even more powerful now than before as chaos energy was seeping through his body and a purple aura was surrounding Rage. He grinned evilly at Tails.

"Well, well, well! So this is where you and that mink have been hiding!" hissed Rage. "Reveal the location of the final chaos emerald, and I will let you live! If you don't, I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Tails was absolutely horrified and his voice stuttered at a rapid rate.

"B-b-but we don't h-h-have the f-final e-emerald!" stuttered Tails. "Honest!" Rage wasn't satisfied.

"Oh! I see how it is!" roared the power mad Rage. "You and the mink have been hiding the emerald from me so I wouldn't reach my full potential! But when I finally find you, the mink leaves with it and you stall! Well I'm not falling for it, mutant!" Rage runs off into the direction that Ryder went and Tails quickly flew out of the shelter to follow him.

Ryder was carrying a used plastic bag and it had some loaves of bread and bottles of water. He was also able to get a couple of bars of chocolate just in case Tails wanted one. He was cautiously walking back to the shelter when all of a sudden, he sees Rage running towards him at full speed. Ryder flinched a little before putting a determined face on himself. He tossed the bag to the side and glared at the insane hedgehog.

"HAND OVER THE EMERALD, MINK!" roared Rage as he preparing to punch him while still running. Ryder closed his eyes and brought his finger up into the air.

"Rage, I don't know what has happened to you and I'm not going to kill you," stated the determined mink. He suddenly opened his eyes and stared into Rage's eyes which were coming ever so close to him. "But if I need to snap some sense into you, so be it!" Ryder placed his finger onto the ground and it summoned boulders to fly out of nowhere and knock Rage to the ground! Tails had arrived behind Rage a while ago and saw what power Ryder had.

"Woah!" gasped Tails. Ryder noticed Tails and tried to run up to him.

"Tails, are you ok-_OOF_!" Rage punched Ryder in the back and it made him fall to the ground in front of Tails. Tails gasped before getting really angry at Rage, who was actually starting to enjoy himself!

"I will not stand here and do nothing!" exclaimed Tails. He then jumped up and whacked Rage in the face with his tails several times, but he didn't even move. He grinned as he grabbed Tails neck and started to strangle him. He laughed maniacally while doing this.

"NO ONE WILL STOP MY GOALS! NO ONE!" yelled Rage. Ryder saw what was happening and he summoned an earth pillar to split the two apart. Tails was on the floor, desperately gasping for breath. Rage was furious as he zoomed over to Ryder and grabbed him by the legs. "YOU HEAR ME, MINK? NO ONE!" Rage then swung the weak Ryder around in circles, making the mink nauseous. He eventually flung the mink into a tree and as the tree was so burnt up, it even collapsed on top of him! Rage laughed even more as he slowly walked over the severely damaged Ryder. "Now, where is the…"

All of a sudden, a strange light blue aura surrounded Rage and he couldn't move at all! He struggled with all his might but it was no use. Tails turned into the trees and saw a figure standing in there, holding his hand in front of him. He began to slowly step out of the shadows.

"I have no idea what is happening," hissed the figure. "But you have caused too much damage for me to do nothing about it." The figure finally stepped out of the shadows. It was a white hedgehog with many quills, two cascading from the back and five ascending from his forehead. He had golden yellow eyes and he had white fur on his chest. On his hands he wore white and golden gloves which appeared to have light blue rings on them. His boots were very similar. He was holding his arm in the direction of Rage and was apparently using telekinesis.

"S-SILVER!?" gasped Tails in utter shock.

"Hey Tails!" responded Silver without taking his eyes off Rage. "Go help your mink friend!" Tails instantly remembered and ran over to the injured Ryder that was almost buried in burnt tree bark. He rapidly flung away large bits of bark and eventually uncovered Ryder, who was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Ryder! Are you okay?" asked Tails worriedly. Ryder barely opened his eyes and smiled.

"I was tossed into a thirty foot tree and it collapsed on top of me!" exclaimed Ryder. "Of course I'm fine!" This made Tails calm down as Ryder was still well enough to share some humour. Tails helped him up and carried him on his shoulders. Silver noticed Tails carrying the injured Ryder and ran up to him while still using his telekinesis on Rage.

"What state is he in?" asked Silver curiously.

"Just some cuts and bruises, he should be okay," explained Tails. "But how did you get here?" After a moment of silence Silver finally answered.

"I don't know…"

In Tesla's laboratory, Knuckles had several probes analysing him, some were for identification, some were for mind activity and some were for past events. Tesla and Arsesys were in a small chamber filled with computers and were keeping track of all the data that was sent by the probes. Vert and Alinoa on the other hand were in another room which was in a way, a waiting room. There was no conversation between the two of them, only silence. After 20 minutes, Vert broke the silence.

"Ally?" Alinoa ears twitched but she didn't turn her head. "I'm sorry about making those jokes before, with you and James." This got Alinoa's attention and she looked up. Vert was looking quite apologetic, but he didn't look at Alinoa. He was fumbling with his hands. "I know he's on holiday an' all and I knew there was nothing going on between you and Knux, I just thought I'd have some fun, it's who I am."

"L-look, its okay, really," sighed Alinoa. "I guess I do overreact sometimes about things like that, so I'm sorry." Vert looked up to Alinoa and smiled. She smiled back. An hour later, Arsesys poked his head through a door.

"Mr. Tesla would like you to accompany him in the Data Chamber," stated Arsesys.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Vert as he leapt up. He ran into the chamber and Alinoa slowly followed. They walked in to find a very surprised Tesla and a shocked Knuckles looking at a large selection of computers. Vert and Alinoa looked over Tesla's shoulder to see many complicated graphs and tables of data and code. Tesla was slowly shaking his head in disbelief as if he knew something that the others didn't.

"Ummm, dude?" asked Vert. "What's the news?" Tesla stared at the screen for a long time until he spoke.

"Knuckles is… from an alternate universe," explained Tesla. Everyone gasped in surprise but still a lot of confusion.

"Well at least this explains how he fell from the sky," stated Alinoa. "But then again, it doesn't…"

"Well is that it?" asked Vert. Everyone except Tesla turned towards him. "I mean, he got here somehow. You're smart, right Telsa? I could help you with my spatial powers and we could send Knuckles back easily!"

"Spacial Powers?" questioned Knuckles.

"As interesting as Vert's *cough* skills are, it's not that simple," explained Tesla. "You see, every universe has its own space. Even though space is forever expanding, each universe has never made any contact with others, and there are an infinite number of universes. Parallel universes, universes where a different choice is made, completely alternate universes or sometimes all three at once! It would be impossible for you to send him back at this moment in time, besides, there's more."

"What is it Mr. Tesla?" asked Arsesys. Tesla began to type some special code into the computer in front of him and it brought up a memory of Knuckles', the time at the Master Emerald Shrine! Vert, Alinoa and Arsesys looked at all the mobians that were with him, three hedgehogs, a two-tailed fox and a strange fat doctor.

"Are those your friends, Knuckles?" asked Alinoa.

"Most of them," answered Knuckles.

"The memory probes I built searched through his mind for all possible links to our dilemma and this was the main memory they could find," explained Tesla. He played the memory and it showed all the events that happened from Knuckles' point of view. He was facing a purple hedgehog and it was preparing to attack.

"Paradox…," gasped Knuckles. Tesla heard this and instantly turned his head to Knuckles.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Tesla. "You mean as a Time Paradox?"

"No, that's his name," answered Knuckles. Tesla sighed and returned to the computer screen.

"Do you by any chance recall what he was trying to do?" asked Alinoa. Knuckles turned to Alinoa.

"He was after the Master Emerald, an ultimate source of energy that my clan has guarded for many years. My friend Tails told me that he needed to get to it so he could destroy our universe."

"WOO! Getting Ancient Aztec up in here!" laughed Vert before being slapped by Alinoa.

"Do you remember if he succeeded?" asked Alinoa. Knuckles tried to think but had a disappointed look on his face.

"I don't know…"

"Well that's no problem!" stated Tesla happily. "The memory must've been hidden in the back of your head when you fell from the sky! We'll just search through it here. My probes can pick up any memory!" He began to play the memory even more and Paradox had begun freezing people in place. But once it got to Knuckles, the memory stuttered and it suddenly showed him falling from the sky.

"Are you getting this as well, Arsesys?" asked Tesla. The company turned and noticed Arsesys was on another computer, playing the same memory.

"Affirmative!" stated Arsesys. "I've checked my computer and it's in perfect condition!" Tesla then rewound the memory and played it in slow motion.

"Okay, when this 'Paradox' froze your pink hedgehog friend, she stayed completely in place, in mid-air even!" exclaimed Tesla. "Then he freezes everyone else, even you! Then it stutters and sends you into our universe!"

"What does this mean?" asked Knuckles.

"It's simple. You were frozen in time!" stated Tesla. "Paradox froze you in time, retrieved this Master Emerald and destroyed your universe!" Everyone gasped a second time.

"You mean I can't get back home!" worried Knuckles. Tesla shrugged.

"Right now, I'm not so sure." All of a sudden a third computer began beeping and it showed a warning sign on it. Tesla zoomed over to it on his wheelie chair and booted up the computer. It showed a map of the entire area and it showed distorted purple dots in many locations. "Besides, we have bigger problems…"

**OKAAAAY! There is one more Universal Chronicles to go and then we get to the possible good stuff! Remember to send me a review if you read this, even if you don't have that much to say, please, it would help me an awful lot! Like, favourite and follow as well if you wish! Until next time, see ya! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Universal Chronicles V

**Ummm… hey guys! Now, I know that this chapter has taken me over 4 months to post and I humbly apologise. I have had beyond too many problems at home and it has kept me away from finishing the chapter. But hey! IT' HERE! Yyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa- okay, okay…Now, this chapter and possibly the next one might be really difficult to comprehend with your minds so I'm putting a HEAD EXPLOSION WARNING here. Yes. I'm actually doing this. Be sure to check the Sonic Fan Character Wiki if you want to find out more about each of these universes but for now, THE LAST UNIVERSAL CHRONICLES!**

Chapter 10: The Universal Chronicles V

"What the heck are those!?" asked Knuckles. Tesla began to examine the radar and the mysterious purple dots that have appeared on the screen.

"Well whatever they are, they're something I've never come across," explained Tesla.

"Are you sure they're not just specs of dust?" asked Vert.

"Negative," answered Arsesys. "I'm getting the exact same information on my screen and it's certainly not dust."

"So what are they?" asked Alinoa. Tesla began to type in some code to try and obtain more data on the anomalies.

"Odd. My computer is saying there is nothing there," stated Tesla. He turned to Arsesys. "Are you getting the same results?"

"Correct. And I've tried seeing if I can dust them off or something. It's definitely on the radar." Tesla got up from his chair and got a backpack full of devices. "Knuckles, Ally and Vert. We're going to investigate the anomaly much closer. Arsesys, you stay here and update me if anything changes."

"Roger, Mr. Tesla!" exclaimed Arsesys. Tesla headed off into another room after turning to Knuckles, Alinoa and Vert.

"Wait in room 2B, I'll be there in a minute," ordered Tesla. There was a small moment of silence before Arsesys broke it.

"Go through the left corridor, it's the fifth one on your right," explained Arsesys.

"Cool," sighed Vert. The trio left and eventually found room 2B, which looked like a smaller version of a regular lab. Knuckles then began to ponder on what he saw.

"Paradox is behind this somehow," Knuckles said. Vert sat down on a chair and turned to Knuckles.

"Paradox? You mean that purple hedgehog in your memories?" asked Vert.

"It's certainly a good guess to start off on," added Alinoa. "But what makes you think that Paradox caused those purple readings on the radar?"

"I dunno," sighed Knuckles. "I can just feel it, y'know."

"Does everyone _feel it_ in your universe?" mocked Vert. Alinoa glared at the mink and he stayed silent.

"Well whoever it is, it must be something serious," stated Alinoa. Knuckles then began to look around the room and saw some jars on a shelf. They looked extremely dusty and most of the labels have fallen off. However, there was one with the label still intact and it read "Birdsauce". Out of curiosity, Knuckles grabbed the jar and attempted to examine it, before a hand hastily snatched it out of his hand and placed it back on the shelf.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" asked Tesla. This made Knuckles blush slightly and Vert began to snicker a little bit. "But seriously though, you don't want to go near that, it's a long story." Tesla walked up to a computer panel and typed in a code. This then allowed a large teleportation pod to appear and the door opened.

"You appear to be very secure about your house, don't you?" said Knuckles.

"Well I have to be if some try to steal my research or my experiments…" This reminded Knuckles about him and the "Birdsauce" and he stopped talking. "Now everyone hop in!" Vert quickly ran in, followed by Alinoa and at last, Knuckles. "Arsesys! Activate the teleporter!" A voice then came out of the speakers.

"*_bzzk*_ Roger! Activating teleporter! *_bzzk*_" said Arsesys. Then instantly the group teleported out of the lab and arrived in a lush meadow. Tesla pulled out a voice-communicator and attached it to his ear. "Teleportation 100% successful!" stated Arsesys. "Though we might need to fix that speaker back at the lab, I'll note it down."

"Thanks, Arsesys," replied Tesla. "Are the readings still on your monitor?" Arsesys swung his chair so he was facing the computer.

"Affirmative," stated Arsesys. "Let me just upload your tracking device to the radar first aaaaaand we're good to go!" Tesla signalled the group to follow him and they walked through the field.

"Arsesys, how far are we from the nearest reading?" asked Tesla.

"About a mile north, though from the readings you should be able to notice it sooner." Knuckles overheard their conversation and suddenly jumped and glided in the direction that Arsesys said. Vert's eyes widened at this as Alinoa and Tesla quickly followed after.

"Can echidnas actually do that!?" gasped Vert. Not so much later, Knuckles then finally began to spot something over the hill, but as he got closer he began to notice how big it actually was! It was massive gaping purple void in the middle of a section of plain earth. It appeared to be spewing purple specs of something and as they landed on the flowers, they instantly disintegrated into nothingness. They were all startled by what lay before them.

"Well I'll be!" gasped Tesla. "I've never seen anything like it!" As the group got closer, they could feel energy flowing past them and Knuckles could feel it going through his quills and it gave him a cold shiver. Tesla eventually made it to the void and could've sworn he felt a force pulling him in. He studied it and then turned to Knuckles. "Call it a hunch, but this has to be linked to this Paradox fella."

"You serious?" gasped Vert.

"Are you kidding? Look at it!" yelled Alinoa at Vert. "You'd have to be stupid and colour-blind to not notice!"

"Well sorry for trying to add some drama!" huffed Vert. Tesla ignored the two and pulled out a device with a pair of tweezer-like pincers on the end.

"Well I'm going to have to take a sample just to be sure," added Tesla. He then brought the device closer to the void and the pincers grabbed a couple of purple specs that spewed out of the anomaly. But to his surprise, the pincers disintegrated by the specs' touch and the device broke. "Interesting, it appears to be these specs that are causing the flowers to disappear." Tesla then rummaged through his back thoroughly "But I know how to solve this." Tesla then pulled out a vacuum cleaner with a weird transparent box on the end and sucked up some more specs. Once they entered the box, they floated around in the centre of the box and didn't move. Knuckles walked next to him and stared at the specs. "Zero-Gravity Vacuum Cleaner. One of my recent projects."

"Are you sure we can figure out what these things are?" asked Knuckles.

"Well we'll have to take them back to the lab for study," stated Tesla before activating his communicator. "Arsesys. We have what we need, teleport us back to the lab."

"Roger, !" replied Arsesys over the communicator. "I'll send you back right away." And shortly after, Tesla, Knuckles, Alinoa and Vert disappeared from the meadow.

At Ion's mansion, the still unconscious Sonic was lying in Ion's spare bed and was breathing very weakly. Ion and Blaze stood to his right while Gavin and Otega stood on his left. They all looked very concerned.

"Well I ain't no doctor," explained Ion. "But Sonic is certainly looking a lot better than before. He should be awake some point today…"

"That's good to know," replied Blaze. Ion looked at Blaze with a sympathetic look.

"You look a bit tired, Nec can be relentless at times," said Ion.

"I've fought a few better opponents," explained Blaze. Gavin and Otega then got up and began to head for the door.

"Sorry I can't stay much longer, Ion, but I've got to finish off some chores back home," explained Otega.

"I also promised Sain I'd help him out with something," added Gavin. "I'll try and be back as soon as possible!" Gavin and Otega left Ion's home and it was only Blaze and Ion who were with Sonic. There was a moment of silence but Ion then broke it.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any idea on how Sonic got here?" asked Ion.

"Pardon?" replied Blaze with a confused look.

"I mean, when I found Sonic, he was telling us that he had no idea where he was and he was constantly mentioning a Mobius. To be honest, I haven't got a clue on what that is…"

"Mobius is Sonic's home land. Well, he doesn't really stay in one place; he's more of an explorer, though he has often been around Mobius," stated Blaze. Ion smiled and looked at Sonic.

"That does sound like him alright," said Ion. However, something caught his eye and he looked shocked. "What the?" Sonic's finger was moving very slowly up and down and his eyes even began to twitch. Eventually he opened his eyes and he saw a white hedgehog and a lilac cat sitting in front of him with relieved looks on their faces.

"B-Blaze?" stammered Sonic. He tried rubbing his eyes to see if his mind was playing a trick on him, but she was definitely there.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Sonic!" said Blaze. She had a very sweet smile on her face and it did calm Sonic down slightly.

"Blaze here defended you while you were unconscious from Nec's attack," explained Ion. "You were still unconscious though, so we took you here to get better!" Sonic smiled weakly.

"Thanks Blaze, thanks Ion," replied Sonic. Ion then got up and headed for the door, but not before turning to Sonic and Blaze.

"I'm gonna be out for a while, do you two want anything?" asked Ion.

"No thanks, I'm good," answered Blaze.

"Same here," added Sonic.

"Cool. I'll be right back!" Ion then left the room and Blaze and Sonic were all alone. There was a moment of awkward silence for what seemed like ages. But then, Sonic broke it.

"Hey, Blaze."

"Yeah?"

"How were you there to defend me when you clearly live in another dimension?" Blaze thought for a while about the appropriate answer. But to her surprise, she didn't have one. She had no idea on what happened that led to her being here, though she did remember some particular events.

"Well, I don't exactly know," answered Blaze. "All I remember is guarding the Sol Emeralds as usual and I suddenly end up in that forest. I was wondering around for I think a day and I find you being attacked by that rabbit."

"Nec!" growled Sonic. "But still, there has to be some explanation to all of this."

"I agree," replied Blaze. "It does sound a bit farfetched…"

"Well whatever it is, we should be able to sort this all out eventually," added Sonic. "Something should pop up that'll have something that we can use…"

"As much as I'd hope for it, it sounds highly unlikely…"

Nec slowly stammered out of the water very awkwardly, completely drenched and absolutely furious. He always hated water, similar to Sonic actually. He was an awful swimmer and could drown very quickly. He dried his fur on the grass as efficiently as he could and then got up.

"Even if that maniac Ion is going to protect him, I will kill that Sonic and his cat girlfriend to boot!" roared Nec. He then spotted some purple aura emanating from behind a few trees. Nec walked over to the source and found a very large purple void. It was disintegrating all the grass and plantlife around it. Nec then cautiously walked closer to it and observed what was inside, but there was nothing that he could actually see.

"Alright, purple…thing," asked Nec while still staring in. "What have you got to do with – ARGH!" A small device had suddenly launched out of the void and struck Nec in the head, causing him to fall back. He grabbed his head in pain and growled at the small device. He then calmed down and observed the device. There was some writing on the device, but the purple specs had erased most of it. All Nec could make out was "T…la …ni…rsal Co…ica…". "What is all this gibberish!?" growled Nec. "That's it! I gonna get that blue idiot and get him to confess his true goals!" Nec quickly swiped the device and ran towards Ion's house, determined to accomplish his task.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Tails.

"I'm being completely honest! I haven't got a clue on what happened!" replied Silver. The stationary Rage began to chuckle maniacally.

"You think you can stop the enigma that is me!?" roared Rage. Ryder then immediately interrupted Rage with a slap to the face.

"Shut up man!" snapped Ryder. "We all know who you are!"

"I don't…" butted in Silver awkwardly.

"Why are you behaving like this!?" asked Ryder.

"Well duh, I'm tryin' to add a bit of drama to the matter at hand!" replied Rage. "You can't just expect me to go 'Sup, I'm Rage. I'm gonna – oh, I dunno, take over the world or some biz. That's not how people do it in the biz!"

"Well one thing we do know," sighed Ryder. "This is definitely Rage." Silver then began to shake Rage violently with his telekinesis to get his attention.

"Enough of the gossip, what are you trying to do and why are me and Tails here?" demanded Silver.

"I'd be happy to inform you on why you're here!" mocked Rage. He then took a big breath in to get Silver and Tails prepared for an answer until he just uttered the words, "I got nothing," followed by lots of insane laughter from the black hedgehog. Silver was then really enraged and picked up a nearby tree using telekinesis and prepared to smash it over Rage's head.

"I shall repeat myself," growled Silver. "Why are me and Tails here? ANSWER!" While the argument between Silver and Rage was occurring, Tails' attention was drawn towards where Silver had pulled out the tree to threaten Rage and a small purple vortex was appearing in its place. Tails walked up closer to it, followed by Ryder to try and investigate the occurrence.

"I – I remember these!" gasped Tails. "Back in white space!"

"White Space?" questioned Ryder. "You mean when Sonic had to fight that Time Eater thing?"

"Correct!" answered Tails but all of a sudden he had an epiphany. He had a shocked yet confused look on his face.

"What's up?" asked Ryder.

"No, no, no! This doesn't make any sense!" repeated Tails. "If you know of the Time Eater that can only mean that there's another Paradox in your universe! But there's only Rage causing the destruction…"

"Damn right!" butted in Rage before having a tree smacked on his head by Silver, knocking him unconscious.

"What are you saying Tails?" asked Silver. "Who is this Paradox guy?" But he quickly forgot about this when he quickly noticed Tails sweating like a maniac! His brain was working overdrive yet he couldn't figure out what all this meant. But he quickly left his train of thought when something bonked him on the head. He opened his eyes to find a small device. A bit of the writing had been erased but it said, "…esla ….sal… C…muni…tor…" Tails looked intruiged and kept it.

"Come on," said Ryder. "Let's go somewhere where it's anywhere away from Rage. He could wake up at any moment."

"Good idea. Let's go!" replied Tails as he and Ryder ran off into the burning forest, quickly followed by Silver. Rage was however left there unconscious, but a grin lay on his face the whole time.

Ron, Lex and Amy then quickly ran further and further in the direction of the increasing vortex. Lex was panting like crazy while Amy quickly zoomed in front of him.

"Ha-ha-how can you run for this long!?" breathed Lex.

"I've had a lot of practise chasing after my boyfriend!" replied Amy.

"Wow," laughed Lex. "Does he do a lot of exercise or something?" Amy then began daydreaming about her favourite blue hero in her usual way.

"Does he ever!" squealed Amy. But because of her daydreaming, she couldn't here a voice going, "Amy! Stop! STOP!" and ended up crashing into a familiar black hedgehog. Amy came to her senses to find her in a very awkward position on top of Shadow and she blushed, even Shadow to some extent! Lex chuckled quietly right next to Ron.

"I don't suppose Shadow's the guy, huh?" chuckled Lex. Amy heard this and immediately pushed her self off of Shadow to throw a tantrum at Lex.

"**HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING!**" roared Amy, leaving Lex terrified and was hiding behind the startled Ron.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" panicked Lex. Shadow slowly got alongside Amy and had a guilty look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry I left you guys," apologised Shadow. "I had to fulfil Maria's promise, even if it risked my own life. I'm sorry I caused too much panic."

"It's fine, really!" replied Amy with her usual sweet smile. "The good news is we found you! But why are you around this area in particular?"

"Same way how you found me," answered Shadow as he pointed in the direction of the giant vortex that had already erased some of the trees around it. The four stepped closer to it to examine what lay before them. "By the way," Shadow then pulled out a small device and showed it to Amy, Lex and Ron. "I found this while I was here. I think it came out of the vortex." Amy took the device out of Shadow's hand and had a closer look. It looked like it had a lable on, but it had practically disappeared, leaving behind little trace. Shadow then observed one of the trees that had nearly disappeared also. He picked up some purple specs that were on the tree and just like the ones at Station Square, they erased parts of his glove! "That purple hedgehog is behind this, I know he is."

"Paradox?" asked Amy. Shadow turned around and nodded.

"All the clues fit," replied Shadow. "Now we have to get out of here, or the vortex is going to destroy us."

"Thanks goodness!" sighed Lex in relief. "I can't stand another minute around that thing!"

"Good idea, Shadow," complimented Ron. "'Kay everybody! Let's move!" Amy, Shadow, Lex and Ron then left to go back to Lex's home and leave the giant swirling vortex behind them.

On the top of one of the main buildings in the city, a very large vortex was appearing on top of it, erasing parts of the structure in the process. Splash was standing in front of it, smirking evilly while doing so. He was also admiring the glove that he stole from Cyndriz.

"Ah! That felt amazing! Having that much control over everyone and all that!" laughed Splash. "But there's more, I can feel it! I want it! I want more!" He walked to the edge of the building and stared down at the ever growing chaos below him. "And to think this is just the beginning! Soon, with the power I have, I'll have the whole world within my pocket!"

"Pssh, in your dreams, furball!" mocked a familiar voice. Splash heard this immediately and repeatedly flicked his head around to try and find where it came from. There appeared to be no one there but him.

"Jacob! Where are you, you rat!?" hissed Splash. Even though he couldn't find them, he still didn't stop looking everywhere on the top of the building.

"This is fun! We should get this power more often!" laughed another voice. Splash hissed even more.

"Cyndriz!" roared Splash. "And I suppose that bald guy is with you too, huh?" All of a sudden, Splash got struck at the back of the head and fell down. He got back up and spat some blood on the ground. "You cowards! Show yourselves!" But this was followed by a kick in the stomach, causing him to fall back down.

"No thanks. It's more fun this way!" laughed one of the invisible voices. Splash then got back up and had a maniacal grin on his face.

"Oh! So you want to have some fun, huh?" hissed Splash. He brought up his gloved hand and created a fire orb in his grasp. "I guarantee we'll have a blast!" Splash slammed the orb onto the building below him and created a large fiery explosion. This drew the attention of many of the rioters on the ground and they stood there and watched. The invisible characters around Splash however were caught in the explosion and were in beyond severe burn pain. The invisibility wore off and Cyndriz and Splash were shown cowering on the ground in pain.

"OH GOD!" screamed Jacob. "Everything is red!" Cyndriz quickly shook off the pain however and stood up.

"You think you took my powers?" laughed Cyndriz as he created small fiery orbs orbiting around him. "You haven't even tasted the main course!" Cyndriz and Splash then had an all-out war of fiery barrages and neither of them showed signs of slowing down. Jacob tried his best to shake off the pain and watched his best friend fight his enemy. Splash then got tired of this and created in his other hand a water orb and grinned at the determined Cyndriz.

"I don't need your powers alone!" hissed Splash as he fired the water orb at his fire orbs and created a large cloud of steam on the top of the building. Many more rioters stopped and gazed at the fight happening above them. Cyndriz immediately stopped firing fireballs and tried to blow away the steam blocking his view.

"What the heck is that cat up to!?" yelled Jacob. But before Cyndriz could answer, Splash struck Jacob at the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Cyndriz noticed his friend's limp body and ran over to it.

"Jacob! Get up!" wailed Cyndriz but to no avail. They were still surrounded by steam and Splash still refused to reveal himself. Then something reached the grey cat's ears. An increasing electronic sound. Then Splash voice yelled, "Oy! Hands off!" and Splash knew what this meant. The steam began to clear and Cyndriz saw Splash kneeling on the ground and his hands in the air. There was also something by Splash's head. It was a ray gun! The despicable Dr. Eggman was looming over Splash and aiming the ray gun at his head.

"It's about time you showed up, moustache!" snickered Cyndriz.

"My apologies," replied Dr. Eggman. He never took his eyes off Splash and kept his gun in place. "I forgot I had this and I rummaged through my Egg Mobile to find it. I guess I kind of left you two to go on ahead. Now you!" He jabbed Splash in the head with the tip of his gun to show he meant business. "Hand over the glove!"

"Geez, fine! Fine!" replied Splash as he took off the right glove straight away and placed it in the doctor's open hand, only for him to toss it over to Cyndriz and have him put it back on.

"This isn't like you at all, Splash," said Cyndriz. "Usually you just want revenge on me, but now you're taking over the entire city!"

"Hey, I'm still getting my revenge!" explained Splash. "I'm just getting a small bonus alongside!"

"Well that's a bit of a waste of time," added the doctor. "This anomaly is far beyond any of our power!" He then turned his head to the large vortex not too far away from them. "This will not only destroy the city in due time, but it'll eventually destroy your entire world as we know it!"

"What the heck are you talking about!?" questioned Splash. "_Your_ entire world will be destroyed? You're speaking as if you're an alien!" He then kicked away Eggman's gun while he was gazing at the vortex and picked it up, pointing it at the doctor, Cyndriz and the still unconscious Jacob. "I haven't got the faintest idea on what these things are, but I'll be damned if I let them get in the way of my goals! For I am Spla-." Before Splash could finish, an object had flown out of the vortex, knocking Splash in the head, knocking him unconscious. The doctor immediately examined what happened to Splash and it appeared there was a large bruise on his forehead, but nothing too severe. Jacob then slowly regained consciousness and saw the unconscious body of Splash.

"Awww, I missed the best bit!" laughed Jacob. Cyndriz smiled and helped his mouse friend up.

"Rise and shine, buddy!" laughed Cyndriz. After searching Splash to make sure he was unconscious, he returned to Cyndriz and Splash.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" asked the doctor.

"Meh, I've had better days," answered Jacob with a smirk on his face.

"Obviously you haven't suffered from brain damage, so that's a start," replied Eggman. Jacob looked behind Eggman and realised there was something next to Splash. He slowly trudged to the object and picked it up. It appeared to be a small device with a label on it.

"Yo! Eggman!" yelled Jacob. "You're into tech and that stuff, right? Well what's this?" Eggman walked up to him and got a closer look at the device in Jacob's possession. The label on the device was slightly damaged due to the vortex but it appeared to read, "…esla …niver…al …Co…nicat…".

"Esla Niveral Conicat?" questioned Jacob. "Is that a foreign language? 'Cause I didn't study."

"No, it's not foreign," explained the doctor. "It's English, but the rest of the label must've been erased by the distorted space fluxuations in the vortex." Eggman then tried to open the device to see if there was any way he could examine it further, but there appeared to be no possible opening. He then decided to put on his goggles and try to examine the mechanics inside using his Z-Ray mode, which can see through any material, even metal. After looking at all the possibilities, he then found out what the device definitely was. "It's- It's a communicator, from another universe!"

_Ahh! Poor fools! They are still trying to stop me, are they? There still stuck in the eternal labyrinth that is space-time! And they are but mere mortals! They are weak! They show no strength! If they couldn't stop me back then, what are their chances of stopping me now? And even if they were to make it out, it's far too late. Everything is already falling into place! Every single detail! Face it._

_It's Game Over, Sonic the Hedgehog!_

**And chapter 10 is done! What did you guys think? Be sure to give me a review on what you think and give me any ideas for later on! Seriously! I would love to hear your thoughts on where this will lead! But anyways, until next time, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: TUC (Part 1)

**NOTE: The first part of this chapter will be explaining how it happens in Knuckles' area, in a way it'll be in Knuckles' point of view, but not really, if you know what I mean. If I said how this chapter folded out in each Universe it would take forever! And because of this, like I mentioned in the previous chapter, there will be a HEAD EXPLOSION WARNING due to how complicated this chapter might get. And also, I want to apologise for this chapter being shorter than the others. I've been worrying too much about my final art project for my GCSE's at school and I haven't had as much time to work on this as I had hoped. This is why, to not keep you waiting for too long, Chapter 11 will be split into two parts and I will get part 2 done soon. This leads me to another point I need to make,**

** Do you want me to continue writing this fan fiction? Because I am alright in getting the time to do this, but with all these other events going on throughout this year, I am finding it difficult to do so. And I want to at least know that you're enjoying this story. But with that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Tesla Universal Communicator (Part 1)

Knuckles, Alinoa and Vert were resting in Tesla's lounge while Tesla and Arsesys appeared to be somewhere else. Vert was flicking through the channels on Tesla's TV while Knuckles was just looking through the large windows. Vert then got bored and turned off the TV.

"Say, what was Tesla doin' again?" asked Vert.

"That's the fifth time you've asked!" sighed Alinoa. "Look. Tesla has found a way to communicate with Knuckles' friends by getting something he called ULDNA. I think he said it was 'Universally Linked Deoxyribonucleic Acid'…"

"Whoa! I never asked for long science words like that! I just wanna know what the guy's doin!" stated Vert. Alinoa placed her hand over her eyes and grumbled, meaning she was very annoyed at this moment in time.

"Tesla's made multiple devices using the specs we found and my ULDNA to try and communicate with my friends," explained Knuckles. Hopefully we can then get more info on what this is all about."

"So where is he now?" asked Vert.

"Arsesys has gone to send the devices through that vortex we found earlier," added Knuckles. "Tesla's down in the lab so he can tell us when we can communicate."

"Okay. And I promise this'll be the last time I asked," apologised Vert. Soon after, Arsesys walked into the lounge and sat down by Alinoa. Knuckles followed and sat by Vert.

"How'd it go?" asked Alinoa.

"100% Successful," stated Arsesys. "Or maybe 98%. I think the specs erased some of my minor components, but I'm sure Mr. Tesla should be able to fix them."

"So those doo-hickeys have been sent off then?" asked Vert.

"Affirmative. They may take slight damage on the journey but they should still be intact on arrival."

"I just hope they're all okay," replied Knuckles.

"They should be," reassured Alinoa. "I mean, if anything went wrong, Tesla would let us know. Those devices apparently would let him know when they have been picked up by your friends." Knuckles smiled.

"Thanks, Ally."

All of a sudden, the speakers turned on and Tesla's voice can be heard from them.

"Knuckles. We are now ready to establish contact with your friends!" stated Tesla. "It was quicker than I thought but we got them!" Knuckles leapt off the sofa and ran off to the lab teleporter, followed by Arsesys, Alinoa and finally Vert. Arsesys quickly punched in the secret code and they arrived in the lab. Tesla's voice was once again heard on the speakers. "I am in the Meeting Room. Arsesys should lead you there." Arsesys then ran in front of Knuckles and gestured the group to follow. Knuckles was excited to see his friends again after so long, but his was also anxious on what this could possibly be all about.

"_Don't worry guys,"_ Knuckles thought. "_I'm almost there._" It took long to reach the room Tesla was talking about but they then found a large empty room with a large circular table. Tesla was sitting in the largest chair and he had a device in front of him. Knuckles, Alinoa and Vert ran to his side and gazed at the device.

"Behold! The Tesla Universal Communicator!" announced Tesla. "Using this, we can communicate with Knuckles' companions, no matter what universe they are in!

"That's great!" replied Knuckles and Alinoa in unison.

"Well what are we waiting for?" hurried Vert. "Boot it up!"

"Yes, of course," replied Tesla. He got a large cable that was attached to the device and brought the other end over to a small but powerful generator in the corner of the room. He flipped the switch on the generator and the device flashed on. The black hedgehog returned to his chair and pressed a small button on the side of the device. Instantly, a large hologramatic screen appeared from the device and floated in front of the group. It had five mini screens on it. One of them showed a mirrored video of the company while the rest had static.

"That screen is just us right now, while the rest will be from the other devices Arsesys sent," explained Tesla. "Right now they're like phones. We can't communicate with them until they pick up by pressing the large red button I placed on them, so all we can do for now is wait."

But this didn't take long however as the first screen began to reveal. It was a bit blurry at first, but a faint blurred figure was shown. Tesla flipped up a small microphone on his device and spoke into it.

"Hello. This is Tesla the Hedgehog speaking. Can you here me?" said Tesla.

"Yes. Yes I can," replied a seemingly young male voice. Knuckles instantly recognized the voice and spoke into the microphone.

"Tails! Is that you?" gasped Knuckles. The image on the first screen finally revealed and it did indeed show Tails holding the device in front of him.

"Knuckles! Thank goodness you're okay!" celebrated the two-tailed fox.

"That doesn't matter! Are you okay?" asked Knuckles. Tails rubbed his head.

"Well apart from being knocked on the head by this device, I'm fine!" answered Tails. Tesla then got the microphone off of Knuckles and spoke to Tails.

"My apologies, Mr. Tails," said Tesla.

"It's fine, really!" replied Tails, trying to sound as okay as he can. "Though I must say, the technology placed into this 'communicator' is really something!" Tesla seemed quite flattered.

"Why thank you!" Tesla responded. Just then, other voices could be heard from Tails' monitor.

"Tails. What's going on?" asked a slightly older male voice. Just then the figure walked next to Tails and it appeared to be a dark red mink. He looked at the screen in front of them and it showed a black hedgehog, a red echidna, a cat and another mink.

"Is he also your friend, Knuckles?" asked Alinoa. Knuckles shook his head in denial.

"No. I never met him," answered Knuckles.

"Of course. Tails has most likely had a stroke of luck and met a resident of that universe who is trying to help him, just like us and you Knuckles," explained Tesla. He then spoke to Tails and the mink. "Tails! We are trying to communicate with all of Knuckles' companions. So we should be getting their signals very soon. Hang tight and wait until we get everyone."

"Got it!" responded Tails.

While Tails tried to explain to the mink about what was going on, the second screen began to clear up. A noise was instantly heard and it appeared to be yelling. An image was then visible and it revealed a white hedgehog with yellow eyes.

"Hello? Hello? What is this thing?" questioned the hedgehog. Tesla quickly turned to Knuckles.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Tesla.

"No, I don't," answered Knuckles. The hedgehog then was able to see the group.

"Well hi!" greeted the hedgehog. "What are you here for?" Before the hedgehog could answer, the same voice that was yelling earlier interrupted him.

"Don't you understand? Sonic is going to destroy this universe!" yelled the voice. Ion put the device by his side and it showed a grey rabbit being held in place by a red hedgehog and an orange mongoose. Knuckles heard this and spoke into the microphone.

"Did he say Sonic!?" asked Knuckles. The white hedgehog heard Knuckles question and picked the device up.

"Yes! He did!" answered the hedgehog. "Are you a friend of Sonic's?"

"YES! Yes I am!" replied Knuckles.

"Well then, I bet you want to speak to him, right?" stated the white hedgehog.

"That would be appreciated, thank you," responded Tesla. They could hear the hedgehog talking with the others near him and the camera view was shaking up and down, most likely he was running as fast as he could.

"Well this is going well!" said Alinoa while smiling cheerfully.

As soon as she said this, the last two screens began to turn on. The first one began to reveal more quickly than the others and it showed two hedgehogs. One black and red and one pink. Knuckles immediately recognised them.

"Amy! Shadow!" exclaimed Knuckles with relief.

"Knuckles! You're okay!" squealed Amy.

"I'm glad at least others made it too," stated Shadow is his usual low tone voice. Just then two other figures appeared beside Amy and Shadow and looked at the screen in front of them. One of them was an orange mink while the other one, Tesla couldn't tell what he was, despite his vast intellect.

"Whoa! Fancy Pixels!" laughed the orange mink.

"I agree!" added the other figure.

"We are making contact with all of your companions so if you can stay in place, that would be appreciated," explained Tesla.

He then turned his head to the final screen and it showed a very tall, bald man with weird spectacles and a moustache. The man instantly saw Knuckles next to Tesla and spoke.

"Knuckles!" exclaimed the man. "Thank heavens I'm not the only one who made it!"

"I suppose he's your friend as well?" asked Vert to Knuckles.

"Kind of," replied Knuckles.

"Okay then!" exclaimed Tesla. "The Tesla Universal Communicator was a complete success!" He then grabbed the microphone and spoke to everyone in the other universes. "Attention! We are about to link your communication with everyone else's, so we can all discuss the matter at hand!" After this, the black hedgehog pressed another button that was one the side of his Communicator and sat back down. Alinoa was beyond confused.

"What exactly did you do just there?" asked Alinoa.

"Right now, the only screen that each of the other devices are displaying is ours, I'm just uploading everyone else's screen to each communicator so we can, well, communicate better," explained Tesla.

"Okay?" replied the still confused cat.

After 10 minutes of waiting, everyone else eventually got viewed the other screens that Tesla knew about. In front of them four more screens appeared alongside Knuckles' screen and it viewed each of the people looking at them. Amy saw Tails and was so happy he was okay. Shadow also saw Dr. Eggman.

"So you got in this mess too?" asked Shadow in his monotone voice.

"I'm afraid so," replied the doctor. "Paradox caught me and sent me here. We need to sort out this problem immediately!"

"I can assure you," replied Tesla. "We will sort this problem out eventually. We may at least allow your friends to talk for a while."

"Urgh. Very well," huffed Eggman.

"Don't suppose you're too happy to see us then?" asked Tails.

"Not exactly, though I certainly would like to return to my universe as much as you do," answered the doctor.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" joked a mouse standing next to the doctor. Tails chuckled to himself before realising that someone wasn't there.

"Umm. Where's Sonic?" asked Tails. Amy and Shadow overheard this and realised that Sonic was missing too.

"Yeah. Where is he?" asked Amy. All of their attention then turned to the screen that was being shaken up and down until eventually, it stopped. The hedgehog holding the device then placed the communicator on what appeared to be a bed and in it, was their blue hero that they were talking about. Amy squealed in happiness knowing that Sonic survived. Tails also celebrated.

"Sonic! You're okay!" exclaimed Tails.

"You could say that, yeah!" laughed Sonic. That's when their attention was then directed to the lilac cat sitting in a chair next to him. They were all beyond shocked to see her here.

"Blaze!?" gasped Tails. "What are you doing here with Sonic?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," replied Blaze. It just so happened that someone overheard what Tails said and instantly ran to the device.

"S-Silver?" gasped Blaze. A small smile appeared across her face. "Well this is indeed a surprise."

"BLAZE! Thank the heavens you're okay!" celebrated Silver. While this talk was going on, Tesla turned to Knuckles.

"Are there any others we should be expecting?" asked Tesla. Knuckles shook his head.

"Well, no," answered Knuckles. "To be honest, I didn't even expect to see Silver or Blaze in this situation."

"He does have a point, umm, Tesla, wasn't it?" added Tails. "Blaze is meant to be from an alternate dimension while Silver is meant to be from the future."

"So, your saying even they have gotten scattered to the universes?" gasped Tesla. "Well this could indeed raise the stakes of our predicament."

"I understand how you'd think that," asked Tails. Tesla and Tails then began to discuss their possible takes on the matter at hand. However, Amy was too fixed on Sonic to listen.

"Sonic! You really gave me a panic there! I almost thought you were, well, dead!" exclaimed Amy. Sonic rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Don't worry, that won't happen until I'm in a wheelchair!" laughed Sonic. Amy gazed into Sonic's eyes and sighed lovingly. The green figure next to her noticed this and spoke to Sonic.

"So, I suppose you're Amy's boyfriend she's been talking about? Nice to meet ya! I'm Lex!" spoke the figure. Sonic's eyes widened immediately and he shook his head frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no!" panicked Sonic. "That's not at all true!"

"Aw, come on, Sonic!" gawked Amy romantically. "There's no need to be shy, we've haven't seen each other in Chaos knows how long!" Sonic sighed. Blaze then had an idea and spoke to Amy.

"Amy, I don't mean to put a burden on your chat," exclaimed Blaze. "But Sonic had a recent accident and you might be putting a strain on his mind, maybe if you just give him time to recover."

"Oh my goodness! He has?" gasped Amy. "Well, why didn't you say so? I'm sorry, my love." Sonic looked at Blaze questionably and all she did was grin and whisper,

"You can thank me later." Sonic smiled back.

"Now! Everyone!" announced Tesla. Everyone looked at Knuckles' screen. "After we've had our little social event, we need to get down to business. First, to not arouse confusion, I think we all need to introduce ourselves to everyone so we won't have trouble talking to one another. I think we'll start. My name's Tesla…" he turned to the three other people behind him. "…and this is Knuckles, Alinoa and Vert."

"Sup," greeted Vert. There was at first a small moment of silence as they weren't sure on who would introduce themselves next, but then Tails finally broke it.

"I'm Tails...," he greeted before turning to the mink and hedgehog next to him. "…this is Silver and this is Ryder."

"Ummm, hi," replied Silver in a slightly awkward tone. Immediately after, Amy spoke into her mic.

"Hi! I'm Amy, this is Shadow and this is Lex and Ron!" exclaimed Amy in her usual perky yet kindly manner.

"My name is Dr. Robotnik," added the doctor, "And this is Cyndriz and Jacob." At first a small grin creeped across Jacob's mouth but then all he did was laugh out loud.

"Dr. Robotnik!?" laughed the mouse while grabbing his stomach. "Come on, Eggman! Tell them your real name!" Eggman grumbled grudgingly under his breath and everyone chuckled. At last Sonic spoke.

"And I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" exclaimed Sonic. Blaze poked her head towards the camera shortly after.

"And umm, I'm Blaze," added Blaze in a shy voice.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" yelled a voice from Sonic's area. It was that white hedgehog from before and next to him were a red hedgehog and an orange mongoose. The mongoose's eyes widened at the immense technology right in front of him.

"Whoa! Freaky!" gasped the mongoose.

"Oh yeah," chuckled Sonic. He returned his eyes to all the other screens. "This is Ion, Gavin and Otega."

"Wazzup!" greeted Otega. Tesla then grabbed his microphone.

"So I'm right in saying that this is everyone?" asked Tesla. Everyone responded with a "yes". "So now I need to draw your attention to our matter at hand." Tesla's expression began to show a slight amount of fear. "Ladies and Gentlemen,"

"Our universes are falling into chaos."

**And that's part 1! Again, if you want me to continue on this fan fiction, please let me know by sending me a review and if you want, favourite and follow this fan fiction (again, if I continue it). Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
